Supernatural Preferences
by Carry-On-Castiel
Summary: All in the title lovelies.
1. How You Met

Dean-

You were waiting at a gas station pump for it to finish filling up your 1979 Plymouyh Hemi (orange with a black racing stripe) when a beautiful 1967 Chevy Impala pulls up next to you. You sit on your hood and look over at the car, mesmerized by it when a guy gets out of the car.

"Like the car?" The guy asked you. He was standing there in a brown leather jacket, flannel shirt and gray shirt underneath that with blue jeans and hiking boots.

You smiled at him. You liked his car AND his style. Then you saw his eyes. His beautiful green eyes.

You nodded. "1967 Chevy Impala, right? She's in great shape." Your smile widened at the sight of his shocked face.

"You knew?" He raised an eyebrow at you.

"My dad was a car junkie. Learned everything from him." You smiled as he stood there frozen.

Another guy in the car leaned over and poked him. "Stop drooling and ask her for her name and number, Dean."

Sam-

You were in the library, looking at teh acient Greek section for a book all about myths. You had a project due for school in about a week, and you weren't sure which myth to do it on.

You found the book you wanted and tried to grab it, but unfortumately for your small height, it was too high up for you to reach. You got up on your tip toes to try and reach it again, but no luck.

Suddenly, an arm reaches over your head and grabs the book. You turn around to see a freakin' moose just standing there with the book streached out to you.

"You need this one, right?" The gaint man asked.

You nodded and practically stared up into space trying to look him in the eyes. "Thank you very much."

He smiled down at you. "Name's Sam. Yours?"

"Y/N. Nice to meet you, Sam."

Cas-

You sighed as you dropped your bags onto the floor of the hotel you were staying in. You were tracking a few vamps into a small town in Kentucky.

You sat dwon on the bed and then laid down, exhausted. You closed your eyes for a minutes and heard something being poured into a glass.

You shot up from the position you were in and grabbed the gun you hid under your jacket.

You saw a man in a trenchcoat standing at the sink with a glass of water in his hands. He slowly truned around, talking.

"Dean, we ne-" He then looked at you very confused, and he wasn't the only one. "Who are you?" The man asked in a very deep voice.

"I should be asking you that, buster! Why are you in my hotel room?!" You said to him, a little freaked out by him, but also thinking about how adorable he looked confused. Like a puppy.

"This isn't the Winchester's room?"

"No, this is my room."

"Oh, my apologizes. I didn't mean to disturb you." And with that, he was gone.


	2. Your Song (Modern)

Dean-

Ma and My Broke Heart by Rixton

He picked this song personally. He knows he's a broken man, but getting a little lovin' from you tonight makes everything seem perfect to him.

Sam-

A Sky Full of Stars by Coldplay

To him, your the stars to his sky. And just as the song goes, he'll give his heart an dlet you tear him apart.

Cas-

Stay With Me by Sam Smith

He heard you singing this song before and said that he wants you to stay with him, forever. He didn't propose though, sadly, but he gave you a necklace with a small silver heart on it.


	3. Your Song (Oldies)

Dean-

Give Me All Your Lovin' by ZZ Top

Hey, he loves gettin' all your lovin'.

Sam-

Sugar Sugar by The Archies

You're his sugar. All day and night ;)

Cas-

It's Your Love by TIm McGraw and Faith Hill

Hea heard Bobby playing it on the radio, he played it for you and the teo of you started dacing to it.


	4. What He Loves About You

Dean-

He loves how you'll randonly steal his jacket, cuddle up with it and fall asleep with your head buried into it.

Sam-

He loves how much taller he is than you are. He's a freakin' sasquach though, so how can you compete?

Cas-

Cas loves how you try to explain things to him and then call him cute when he's confused. Though that makes him more confused.


	5. What You Love About Him

Dean-

That no matter what happens, even if it's a near death thing going on, he can make you laugh and reassure that everything is going to be okay.

Sam-

How smart he is. He's a major bookworm and he'll read books with you. No matter what they are, he'll read them.

Cas-

You've always loved how much of a lost puppy he is. If he's ever confused, he'll go straight to you and ask and you just think it's adorable


	6. How You Two Sleep

Dean-

You lay on your side, one arm under the pillow while Dean drapes one arm around your waist and whispers a husky, "Goodnight, beautiful" into your ear and kisses your neck.

Sam-

You lay your head on his chest and curl your legs in between his legs as his arms warp around you and you both just start snoozing.

Cas-

Since Cas doesn't sleep, he'll just lay down next to you, watching you sleep and listening to your breathing. He'll occasionally move a stray strand of ahir away from your face so he can see you better.


	7. Nicknames

Dean-

Him to you: Baby, Weirdo, Klutz and Sweetheart.

You to him: Babe, Retard and Hot Stuff.

Sam-

Him to you: Sugar, Short Stack and Princess.

You to him: Honey, Moose and Sasquach.

Cas-

Him to you: Love or Sweetheart.

You to him: Puppy, Angel and Cassy.


	8. His Favorite Movie

Dean-

Dean loves to wacth Batman and Young Guns. He's Batman, he calls himself that, and he likes the story of Billy the Kid.

Sam-

Sam loves to watch Vampire Acacdemy. Very surprising, but he read the book series with you and wanted to watch it so badly.

Cas-

Toy Story. All the Toy Story movies. Dean caught him hugging the TV once because he felt so sad for Woody.


	9. How You Annoy Him

Dean-

You like to punch things. When you're overly excited you punch whatever's next to you which most of the time is him.

Sam-

Sometimes you make things way too complicated. You could be telling a story about a cat and wind up going into a five minute lecture about who knows what.

Cas-

You make a lot of vulgar jokes around him and the other guys. He's getting used to your humor, and you're slowly learning to just tell simple jokes around Cas and to tell the vulgar ones to Dean.


	10. New Character- Gabriel

How You Met-

You were walking home from school one day and decided to stop at the park near the school and just relax. You laid down in the grass and looked up at the clouds. You smiled at the sky and tried seeing the shapes in the clouds.

"That one's a bunny," You said to yourself.

"Nah, that's a dog," you heard a male voice from behind you. You turned to look at the man and saw a guy just a little bit taller than you are.

"Well, mister, I think it's a bunny,'' you said to him and smiled a little bit. He then sat down next to you and pointed at the cloud next to the bunny-dog hybrid.

"Then that one's a dragon eating a cow."

You giggled at him and you two spent the rest of the day looking up at the clouds, laughing and giggling.

Your Song (Modern)-

Deja Vu by Sleeping With Sirens

Gabriel likes how it explains your relationship. When you have your hair up, he does anything and everything to get you in the sheets ;)

Your Song (Oldies)-

I can't Make You Love Me by Bob Iver

He knows that you could leave any day or night you want to, so he plays this song for you every night after a fight. He thinks it'll remind you about the good things you two have going on.

What He Loves About You-

Gabe loves how you speak your mind. You're sassy and you show it.

What You Love About Him-

He has a really good sense of humor. He can go overboard sometimes, but it you tell him to knock it off, he will. Most of the time anyways.

How You Two Sleep-

You personally like to sleep on your side of the bed, but Gabe always turns you around and makes you cuddle into his chest.

Nicknames-

His to you: Sweet Thang, Lollipop, Cupcake and Sexy

Yours to him: Honey, Gabe and Asshole

His Favorite Movie-

Gabe likes to watch the Sandlot. He likes the humor in the movie and , surprisingly, he likes baseball.

How You Annoy Him-

You like to take his candy and eat it when he isn't looking. He takes his candy really seriously and calls you a little shit when you take it.


	11. Where He Likes To Kiss You

Dean-

On your neck. Maybe it's because he was a vampire for a short time or maybe it's because you always giggle and scruntch up your nose and close your eyes tightly.

Sam-

Cheek. He loves leaning down to your height and kissing your cheek. Especially when your asleep on the couch or in your bed.

Cas-

Forehead. He doesn't fully understand kissing, but he loves how you lightly blush from it and smile up at him shyly.

Gabriel-

Your wrists. He trys really hard to be sweet to you, and he kisses your wrists to let you know that you matter.


	12. How You Know He Loves You

Dean-

He taught you the basics of martial arts fighting for protection since he knows that's the best way to protect you.

Sam-

He'll choose not to go on a hunt when you're sick. Even though you argue with him about it, he always ends up winning.

Cas-

It's like he has a sixth sense when it comes to you. If you get hurt, he's there. If you're overly happy, he's there to hear the whole story.

Gabriel-

He leaves candy and notes all over the house, and whenever you find one, he'll pop up and give you a kiss on the wrists.


	13. First Kiss

Dean-

You two were on your second date, sitting in the Impala and eating cheeseburgers. Give Me All Your Lovin by ZZ Top came on the radio and you jumped up excitedly.

"Turn it up!" You yelled.

He chuckled and turned the radio up. You two started yelling the lyrics at the of your lungs.

At the end of the song, you leaned over on his shoulder, laughing and giggling at your silliness.

He looked down at you with a wide grin and lowered his head slowly towards yours. You stopped giggling and sat there smiling up at him. Your head moved up slightly and you closed your eyes as your lips made soft contact.

Sam-

You both were still at the library where you two met. He was helping you with your project, and you were telling him some of the old stories about your hometown. You didn't know he was on a case though. You were turning a page in the book you were looking at, and got a paper cut from it.

"Ouch!"

"You okay?" Sam asked, looking up from his laptop.

"Yeah, just a papercut,'' you said and stuck the bleeding finger in your mouth.

Sam grabbed your hand and gently kissed your finger.

"Wow, you're a klutz."

You blushed slightly and pulled your hand away. "No, I'm not.''

"Yeah you are,'' Sam said leaning his head towards you.

"Oh yeah?" You asked and leaned in like he was.

"Yeah..." He said and trailed off as your lips touched and his hand gently grabbed the back of your neck, and he deepened the kiss.

Cas-

A few days after you met the weird man in the trenchcoat in your hotel room, you got a call from Bobby, your adoptive father, to help him and the boys out. You complied and met up with them outside of a small town in Maryland.

Bobby told you everything that was happening and what they needed help with. Then Cas showed up, trenchcoat and all.

"Oh, hello. You're the woman Bobby called?" He asked when he got close to you.

"Yes, Bobby is my adoptive father. I'm here to help."

"I'm Castiel, Angel of the Lord. Nice to meet you, again, Y/N."

"I know who you are, Cas. My Dad filled me all in. Ready to go?"

Dean showed up and hit Cas in the back with his hand. "Hey, buddy! Let's get this-"

Cas was knocked off balance and landed on top of you. Your lips were connected, eyes wide, his hands on your sides and yours on his chest.

It took a few seconds, but you two slowly closed your eyes and lightly kissed for a few seconds. Bobby cleared his throat and pumped a shot gun as a warning to Cas to back off.

Gabriel-

You were walking in the park the next day with Gabe. You two were just talking and laughing.

A man with a guitar was set up on the curb. He started playing an old blues song.

Gabe smiled and grabbed your hand, twirled you around and made you dance with him.

After the song ended, you and Gabe went back to walking, but he was holding your hand. You didn't mind it though.

Gabe pulled a box of poxies out of his pocket and stuck one half way into his mouth and moved the stick next to yours.

You blushed a light shade of red and gently bit the pocky stick. He inched his mouth up the candy until both your lips were touching. It ended in a sweet kiss.

"Do you have more of those?" You asked smd Gabe pulled out an unopened box of them.


	14. When He's Jealous (At a Bar)

Dean-

He'll glare the guy down and wrap an arm around your waist protectively.

Sam-

He'll just stand there and pick you up bridal style, go find a new seat and sit down with you in his lap.

Cas-

Cas will grab your hand and lead you away from the guy. He doesn't fully understand jealousy, but he knows when a guy is flirting with you.

Gabriel-

Gabe'll shove candy into the guy's mouth and grab your hand, running away as the guy chases the both of you.


	15. When You Get Jealous (At a Bar)

Dean-

You grab the paper that the girl gives him with her phone number, light it on fire and drop it on the floor.

Sam-

You ignore it until it gets out of hand. When it does, you grab his hand and place it on your hip, starting a small make out session in front of the other girl.

Cas-

You walk over to him and hold his hand tightly and place your head on his shoulder.

Gabriel-

You smack his butt and walk away, with your hips swaying more sexually. He comes running right away.


	16. He Tell You About His World

Dean-

Dean and you were at a club, having a good time celebrating Sam's birthday, when he grabs your hand and yanks you out of the way of a flying dagger.

You looked over at him and then at the direction where the dagger flew from. Dean's arm left your body. You looked up at him and saw him pulling out a gun from his jeans and walking towards the direction the dagger went from.

You grabbed his shirt and held tight till he looked at you.

"This is my job. You said you wanted to know what it was," Dean said and ran off after Sam and Cas to kill the son of a bitch that tried to kill you.

You got up from the floor and looked around the club, no one else was there. You couldn't blame them either, you would've too if Dean wasn't coming back for you. So you decided to wait at a table for they guys to come back.

When Dean came to get you, he was dirty and sweaty, and boy was that a sexy sight! He reached the table you were sitting at and sat down, not looking at you.

You crossed your arms over your chest and stared at him till he spoke to you.

"Probably wondering what that was all about..." He said.

You nodded your head as he looked up at you. He explained what he was and what he did and that Sam was one also. He explained about Cas and how he had to leave a lot and everything like that.

You looked at him and then over to Sam. You sighed and nodded your head.

"You're training me to help. End of discussion."

Sam-

Sam had called you to see if you had any information about an ancient Greek god named Pam. You said you'd look into it for him and call him back when you got something interesting on him.

You called him back about 2 hours later and told him everything you knew about it. Before he could hang up on you, you asked him why he needed the info, and, just like usual, he tried to tell you that he'd tell you later.

Well this time, it didn't work and you made him keep talking to you about it. He finally told you and you facepalmed yourself for not noticing a hunter when you saw/talked to one. After all, your father was one.

You laughed and told him about your father. He was surprised and then asked if that was the reason you knew martial arts.

Cas-

You already knew Cas was different, but you didn't know he was an angel. You thought he was as sweet as one to you, but not an actual one.

Not until the day Sam barged into your home carrying Dean in his arms broken and bloody. Cas yelled for Sam to put Dean on the kitchen counter so he could look at him and see what he could do.

You walked into the kitchen to see what was going on, to see Cas's hands light up and magically heal and stop the bleeding.

You didn't know what to say and you couldn't believe what you just saw. Cas saw you and grabbed your arms and then took you away from the scene and took you upstairs to explain everything.

You had so many questions to ask him about God and heaven, but decided to wait a bit on that so he could finish healing Dean.

Gabriel-

You knew he was already trickster (he told you about that), but not an angel. And especially not an archangel. You just though his parents were really religious.

Well I guess his father is (lol, get the pun?)

How you found out he was, was when you walked into th kitchen one day and he hug you from behind and you saw the shadow of his wings.

You questioned him about it till he finally told you everything. You just blinked a lot and stared at him.

Next thing you do is pet his wings and didn't stop till gabr kissed you and... Other things ;)


	17. When Your Ill

Dean-

He'll be talking you on the phone, you'll sneeze or cough, he'll ask if you're sick and you'll say no. Next thing you know, there's Dean outside your front door with medicine for your sickness.

Sam-

He'll make you lay down in bed and won't let you get up for anything other than the bathroom. It's really annoying, especailly when you accidently left your phone in the kitchen that one time and Sam didn't want to leave your side incase you threw up or something.

Cas-

He'll beg you to let him use his angel mojo on you, but why let him waste his powers on something like that? So you tell him to just let you suffer the few days till you get better. Most of the time he doesn't listen though.

Gabriel-

He knows that sweets aren't the good thing to eat when you're sick, and so he'll suffer with you and not eat sweets also. You tried to convince him that he could, but he refused to listen. One time he called Cas so that he could complain about the lack of sugar in his body and how he was appearently losing his sexiness from it. He heard you laugh and refuses to call anyone when you're sick now.


	18. When He's Upset

Dean-

Most of the time he'll just ignore everyone, but if it's you that's talking to him, he'll at least grunt or give short answer reponses. If you slap him and tell him to knock it off, he most likely will.

Sam-

He'll brood the whole day and go to bed late. You'll wait for him and when he gets in bed, he'll try to cuddle you. You'll refuse to do so until he agrees to tell you what's wrong.

Cas-

He doesn't understand it completely, but he'll just disappear which makes you upset. You'll bake him cookies though, for when he gets back.

Gabriel-

You'll make him cake and sweets, call Sam or Cas or Dean and see if they know what's wrong with him. If nothing works, you go flirt with him to cheer him up.


	19. When You're Upset

Dean-

He'll lay down on your lap when you sit on the couch and he won't move till you tell him what's wrong. Depending on what it was, he'll try to fix it, if it's someone, mainly a guy, he'll ask if he can "talk" to them.

Sam-

He picks you up into the air and won't let you down till you tell him. You two will talk about it and then go get a nice dinner so he can try and cheer you up, then go back home and watch your favorite movie.

Cas-

He'll hug you and kiss your neck from behind. It always cheer you up because Cas is just so adorable. Dean told him to try this the first time you got upset. Cas does this everytime and you'll instantly tell him.

Gabriel-

He'll be the trickster that he always is and make you laugh. He'll also make you sweets and let you go to any AU you want go to.


	20. Who He Bromances With

Dean-

Cas, even though he doesn't really understand the whole bromance thing. Its really funny how Cas doesn't know even half the things Dean talks about to him.

Sam-

He talks to Gabe. They talk while drinking beer and eating cake.

Cas-

He talks to his brother Lucifer. It's awkward sometimes, but Cas knows that Luci would never betray him.

Gabriel-

Balthazar, they share a common interest in pretty things. Do ya know what I mean?


	21. New Character- Lucifer

How You Met-

You were at a concert that was show casing (your favorite band/artist). You've been waiting for two years for this concert by saving up money and finally getting (best friend) to go with you. You were so excited when you saw the band/artist getting up on stage to do their first song.

You cheered really loudly and threw your fists up in the air, your favorite bracelet flying off your wrist. You didn't realize it did that till a tall, blonde man tapped you on the shoulder and flashed your bracelet at you.

You smiled up at him and reached for your bracelet, but the man pulled his hand back quickly.

"I want your name first," he said.

"Y/N," you said and reached for the bracelet and this time getting it. "Yours?"

"I'll see you again, Y/N," the man said and left before answering your question.

Your Song (Modern)-

Hero by Sterling Knight

Even though Luci was a bad guy, he is your hero. He can't be your Superman, but he can protect you.

Your Song (Oldies)-

Time Warp from the movies The Rocky Horror Show

You two watch this movie a lot and you love to randomly yell the lyrics from this song out loud when it's just you two.

What He Loves About You-

Well, he's the devil but you don't care. You'll tell him your opinion whether he wants to hear it or nah. He likes your bravery.

What You Love About Him-

He really isn't as bad as everyone makes him out to be. He actually loves to cook and bake cookies! He only shows that side to you though.

How You Two Like to Sleep-

He doesn't really sleep, so he'll stay awake and watch you sleep on his chest while he plays with your hair.

Nicknames-

Yours for him: Daredevil, Baddy, Babe

His for you: Love, Sweeting, Frisky, Klutz

His Favorite Movie-

Finding Nemo

He thinks it's funny and original. His favorite character is Crush, and he says dude a lot after watching it.

How You Annoy Him-

You like to throw things when your half asleep. He learned this out the hard way. He tried to wake you up so you could 'go to work' with him, but you threw an alarm clock at him when he tried at 7 in the morning.

Where He Likes to Kiss You-

The back of your hand. Yeah, he's a gentleman, too!

How You Know He Loves You-

You're not big on the whole 'killing nearly everyone' thing, so when you think a person is completely innocent, you ask him not to kill them. He normally listens to you, unless he's really pissed.

First Kiss-

You were walking back from a cafe you were at with one of your friends when a black Cadillac pulled up in front of you.

You were trying to remember if you knew anyone who owned a black Cadillac, but the blonde man who you met at the concert rolled down the window and smiled at you.

You were at first surprised that you saw the man again like he said you two were going to, but then smiled back at him.

"It's late, get in," he said and reached to the other door and opened it from inside the car.

You raised an eyebrow at him, but got in anyways.

After a few minutes of silence, and you tell him where your apartment was, you finally said something.

"You never answered my question."

"Let me take you on a date tomorrow night and then I'll answer it."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"You don't."

The rest of the car ride was silent. You thought about his offer till you reached your apartment. You sat in his car for a few seconds more before he turned around and asked what your answer was for the date.

You turned towards his face, smiling. "Yes," you said quietly and placed a small kiss on his lips before getting out of the car and getting inside your house.

When He's Jealous-

He's the devil. What do you think happens?

When Your Jealous-

You watch him for a bit, and if the girl gets too close to him... Let's just say Luci loves it when you get all feisty ;)

He Tells You About His World-

Its on your third date. Nothing spectacular. You two were just enjoying a nice dinner when a demon showed up and scared the shit outta you and told Luci that the Winchester were near.

He told the demon to handle it and he'll deal with them later.

You already knew that his name was Lucifer and was starting to think about why he was named that. He did have major anger issues and threaten to blow up the mailman before...

But he told you and he then proved it to you. Whenever he's around you, you don't leave his side. His demons sometimes think you're a snack and not their leader's girlfriend.

When You're Ill-

He stays with you till you feel better and makes his demon doctors look at you nearly every hour to make sure you're not dying or have a serious illness.

When He's Upset-

Leave him alone. Just. Leave. Him. Alone.

When you're upset-

The first time you were, he lined up some of his demons and throwing knives, telling you to get your anger out. You didn't want to at first till one of them said you didn't have the stomach for it. They still can't get the knife out of his forehead.

Who He Bromances With-

He talks to Crowley. They're both deomns and Crowley used to visit him while he was in the cage. Surprising, huh?


	22. His Name In Your Phone

Dean-

Casanova

Sam-

Bigfoot 3

Cas-

Angel Cakes

Gabriel-

Trickster

Lucifer-

Daredevil


	23. Your Name in His Phone

Dean-

My Ass Kicker

Sam-

My Sunshine

Cas-

Beautiful Lady

Gabriel-

Sugar Sugar

Lucifer-

My Angel


	24. How You Turn Him On

Dean-

You could literally just be sitting on a couch stuffing your face with food and he'll be ready for sex. He gets turned on by anything and everything you do.

Sam-

When you show off how smart you are. He thinks it's really sexy when you ask him to get something for you that you can't reach.

Cas-

When you look at children and act motherly towards them. It makes him want to give you a child to love on ;)

Gabriel-

When you bake. Or bend over. Or wear tight clothes. Or baggy clothes. Or clothes in general. It makes him want to take them off ;)

Lucifer-

When you're angry and you decide to beat people and kill some demons. He likes his women bloody fiesty!


	25. You Get Hurt (Dean and Sam)

Dean-

You, Team Free WIll and Bobby were hunting a pack of vamps in New Mexico. You, being the brilliant person that you are, tripped over a root poking out of the ground while running from four vamps.

You fell to the ground and scraped your knee pretty bad. You hissed in pain and grabbed your knee when a vamp grabbed your wrist and twisted it behind your back. The vamp pinned you down to the ground and laid on top of you.

He smiled against your neck and breathed into your ear. "You're pretty, little one," he said slowly. "Maybe I won't kill you." He moved a strand of hair away from your face and his smile widened.

You scoffed at this and threw your head back, hitting the vamp in the nose with your head. You heard a small crunch and he hissed in pain.

"You little..." He started but grabbed the back of your hair and and pulls your head up, exposing your neck.

You closed your eyes and get ready to have fangs sink into your flesh, but the vamp decides to slam your head into the ground, breaking your nose and busting your bottom lip.

Thev amp raised your head again, about to slam it again, when a male voice yelled something, the weight of the vamp coming off of you.

You turn your head to barely see Dean on top of the vamp, beating his face with his fists. Sam and Cas were fighting the other three vamps while Bobby was trying to make you sit up.

You finally were able to get into a sitting position. Bobby was washing the blood away from your face when Sam and Cas were done fighting the three vamps, Dean was still beating on the one who hurt you.

"You fucking piece of shit! Hurt her again!" Dean yelled and grabbed the vamp by the collar of his bloody shirt, shaking him. "I'd love to see you even try to hurt her again. I swear I'm going to kill you!"

Sam walked over to him and grabbed his shoulder, Dean looked up at Sam and then grabbed his axe. He finally killed the vamp and got up from the ground.

When he reached you, Cas was finishing up healing your broken nose.

Dean grabbed you and cradled you in his arms. "This is why I didn't want you hunting..." He whispered in your ear.

You wrapped your arms around his waist and sighed. "I don't want to just sit around and wait to see if you come safely or not."

Dean rubbed the back of your hair gingerly. "I know, I know."

Sam-

One word. Werewolf.

You were alone in your house watching TV and waiting from Sam and Dean to come back from their hunting trip.

You didn't know what they were hunting this time, all they told you was that they had hunted one before and left.

You heard the microwave ding. Yay! Popcorn!

You get up from the couch and went over to the kitchen, getting your popcorn our of the microwave and into a bowl.

You had just set it down on the coffee table when you heard the doorbell ring. Who could that be? Sam and Dean normally just walk right in, with the use of keys of course.

You looked through the peep hole of your door and saw nothing. You shrugged and turned around from the door.

Boom! Glass shattered from the back door and you heard a howl.

You didn't need years of hunter knowledge to know what it was.

You turned back around to the front door and opened it in a hurry, running out to your front lawn. You looked back to see a giant mass of fur running towards you.

Your eyes widened and your grip on the knife tightened. You started running, but what use would it be? You're running from a werewolf for gosh sakes!

You look back again and see nothing there. You slowed down and looked in every direction you could.

You didn't see the werewolf. But it saw you.

You lowered the knife to your side and kept your grip on it. Suddenly, a crushing weight landed on your back and you heard growling in your ear.

You blacked out from pain and didn't know what was happening. When you woke up, you were at Bobby's house, in a bed in the living room. Sam, Dean, Cas and Bobby were talking about something near Bobby's desk.

You stirred in the bed and pain shot straight through your spine. You tried to yell out in pain, but it came out more like a whimper than anything.

Sam ran to your side and told you not to move. Ther werewolf appearently jumped off of a building and landed directly on your back, breaking it and causing you a near death experience.

Sam said he got the werewolf and that you'll laugh at what he did to it. Bobby showed him how to skin it and now it's sitting in an old antique shop owned by one of your aunts.


	26. New Character- Crowley

How You Met-

You never really liked clubs. You loved music and dancing, but on your own term. You had your own taste in music and who doesn't want to dance to their own beat and possibly fall off their bed by accident?

But there you were, at a club with two of your friends. They dragged you to this club to try and celebrate your birthday, but all they were doing was flirting with guys and getting drunk.

You sit at the bar, ordering a shot of scotch when a British accent voice itself from behind you.

"Scotch. Lovely choice, love."

You turned around to see a man standing there looking at you. You smiled a little bit and tipped your drink at him before downing it.

"Would you like another one?" He asked and sat down next to you at the bar.

You looked over at where your friends were at. Oh! Lookie there! They're making out with a random person!

You turned back towards the man and smiled. "Would love to."

Your Song (Modern)-

If I'm James Dean then You're Aubrey Hepburn by Sleeping With Sirens

You chose the song because the king of hell deserves to be loved too right? And your love is all he'll ever need for a forever.

Your Song (Oldies)-

Good Morning Beautiful by Steve Holy

Every morning he wakes up next to you, he says this into your ear.

What He Loves About You-

He loves how sassy you get when you're focused on something important. When someone talks to you and you're busy, they mainly get a sassy remark and he loves it!

What You Love About Him-

Yeah, he likes to torture and kill people, but even the worst kind of bad boys have their sweet sides. His only comes out with you around.

How You Two SLeep-

Like a normal couple! One person on each side of the bed. You two aren't very big on the whole cuddling thing. You tried to sleep all cutesy once and Crowley rolled on top of you and nearly smothered you.

Nicknames-

Yours for him- King, hun and Psycho

Him for you- Love, Sweetheart and Killer

His Favorite Movie-

Psycho, it explains why you call him that.

How You Annoy Him-

When he's torturing someone for fun, you go down and sit there watching him and just ask him what he's doing to the man or woman nearly every five minutes. Patience is not of his virtues. If he had any.

Where He Likes to Kiss You-

Your shoulder. He likes to sneak up behind you and scare you. He always kisses your shoulder and whispers how sorry he is in your ear afterwards.

How You Know He Loves You-

He's a king, the king of hell really. So whenever you need something, just ask. Even when you don't ask, he gets you something. The first two months of your relationship it was a new bracelet or necklace or fancy trip every day. He's calmed down though.

First Kiss-

You two were on a date in Itly, having a fun time just walking around. You were walking on a small cement wall with the sidewalk and Crowley to one side of you and a river on the other.

You had one hand on Crowley's and the other was spread out wide to balance yourself.

"I'm going to laugh if you fall, sweetheart,'' he said with a small chuckle.

"So will I because I know you'll jump in and rescue mw!" You said with a small giggle and a wide grin.

"You really think I'd do that?"

"True, true. We should test it."

With that, you let go and fell into the river.

"Shit," Crowley whispered to himself, took his jacket and shoes off before jumping in after you.

Crowley dove in and grabbed your waist, pulling both of you up to the surface. You gasped for air and smiled over at him.

"Told you," you said and wrapped your amrs around his neck.

"yeah, yeah. You were right," he said and leaned in closer.

You both closed your eyes and your lips gently collided.

When He's Jealous (At a Bar)-

Let's just say he likes fire, and being in a bar makes it really easy for him to start a giant one.

When You're Jealous (At a Bar)-

Beer bottles are not just for drinking out of honey. They are very effective when smashed on a little blonde bitch's head.

He Tells You About His World-

You were upset. You and Crowley have been dating for four months now and he's stayed the night over at your house twice and picked you up from it about a million and one times.

But you've never been to his house. You knew it had to be a nice house since he could afford to spoil you to no end even though you didn't really want to be.

One night you were suppose to be getting ready to go out with Crowley, but you were just in sweatpants, a tank top and hadn't fixed your hair.

A knock came to the door, you opened it and saw a few of Crowley's men at your door, but not him.

"What's going on?" You ask them. Instead of answering you, they grab your upper arm and pick you up effortlessly. "What the-"

"Calm down, love. I'm just bring you to my house. It's time I showed and told you something." Corwley said from a few feet away from the door of your apartment.

"Well, Psycho, you don't have to kidnap me!"

A few minutes later, you were sitting in a limo with Crowley outside a giant iron fence. You looked out your window to try and see the house and gasped.

It was huge! It was a flippin' mansion for gosh sakes! (Yes, this was before his house burned down).

"That's not it. I've been meaning to tell you, I'm the king."

"Hun, I know you think of yourself as royalty, but come on."

Crowley sighed. "No, I mean the King of Hell."

You blinked a few times before having your hands grabbed by Crowley. He the explained everything to you.

"So that's why you like people being in pain so much!"

"Yes, I do enjoy that."

"Just promise me you'll stop throwing your forks at our waiters."

"They better serve my queen faster then."

When You're Ill-

You convinced Crowley to let you have at least one normal thing in your life, sickness.

Yeah, good choice. Good picking on that end chicka.

But he'll leave you alone... For a few hours and then kidnap you to the hospital.

When He's Upset-

You take away his torture tools till he tells you. The first time you did that, you nearly cut your finger off from not turning the small electric saw off right.

When You're Upset-

He sits on you and drinks scotch. If that doesn't make you spill your guts, then he puts in your most hated movie and watches it full blast.

One time you were so mad, he had to buy a new TV, DVD player and even a new couch.

Who He Bromances With-

Closest one he could do that with is with Dean. It's pretty funny how one time Crowley got the Winchester's and he talked the whole time till they escaped.

His Name in Your Phone-

King of Hell (It's funny when a random person is being nosy and sees the name on the phone)

Your Name in His Phone-

Queen of Demons

How You Turn Him On-

When you're really mad, you're... Very dangerous... He likes a woman who knows how to take care of herself. And knows her ways of kicking people's asses.


	27. One-Shot Sam

"Shit!" You yelled as the barn door opened wide with a pack of vamps swarming out of it. Sam grabbed your arm and pulled you behind him.

Dean grabbed his gun from the waistband of his jeans. "Not good!"

"You think?!" You yelled as you gripped the axe that Sam gave you earlier in your hand.

"Run!" Sam yelled as vamps started running towards the three of you.

Sam grabbed your hand, made a sharo left towards the woods near the barn. You followed after him and cursed under your breathe. How the hell can you compete with this sasquach! With his giant, long legs and all?!

While you were being half dragged by Sam, a vamp from the pack jumped out from behind a tree and grabbed your legs. The weight of the vamp cause you to let go of Sam's hand and fall to the ground with the vamp on your back.

Sam stopped in his tracks and turned around, running back to get you and kill the vamp.

"Sam! Behind you!" You yelled as two vamps started running towards him from behind. Sam turned around to deal with them, leaving the vamp still on your back.

"Looks like you're without a protector, love," the vamp whispered in your ear. He laughed and grabbed both your wrists, taking away your axe and breaking it in half with his hands.

"Think again, assbutt," a familiar male voice said to the side of you.

You closed your eyes and felt the weight of the vamp leave you. You heard a crack, a few grunts and then a loud scream. You opened one of your eyes and looked to the side of you and saw Cas standing there breathing hard with your axe in hand.

Sam jogged over to you and helped you up onto your feet. "You're okay, right? No bite marks?" Sam asked worried and handed you a new axe.

"I'm fine, sam. Cas saved me," you said and gingerly grabbed it.

Sam looked over at Cas and nodded at him. Cas did the same and started looking off towards the barn.

"Where's Dean?" Cas asked and you both cursed under your breathes.

You three run back towards the barn and stooped in front of it. "Y/N, stay here. Cas and I'll find Dean and come back and get you," Same said looking into your E/C eyes. "Okay?"

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Nope," he replied, grabbed his weapons and nodded at Cas before the tow of them ran off to go find Dean.

You sighed and kicked the ground. Man, this was so boring. When did Sam suddenly tell you what to do?

You gripped your axe tighter and looked around you. You were standing right inside the doorway of the barn, but you thought that there were more vamps inside of it.

You checked outside the barn once more to see if Sam was outside with the other two, but he wasn't.

You smirked a little bit and turned around to go inside the barn and check it out. You were checking out a horse stable when you heard a small noise from behind you.

You didn't turn your whole body around to see whatever it was, but you tensed your body and moved your eyes to the side to try and see what it was without alerting what it was you knew it was there.

The noise happened again, and this time you turned around with your axe raised.

A cat. A freakin' cat.

And this is the part where the vamp comes in.

The vamp grabbed your axe and threw it at the closest wall. You turned around and the vamp grabbed your neck in a tight hold.

You clawed at the hand of the woman that was holding your neck, but to no use. You couldn't fight a vampire's strength.

"Why would anyone want to bring you here to the big show, little one?" The woman teased. "Shouldn't you be in detention?"

The woman laughed a little bit and you gave here a death glare.

"I wouldn't give your future leader such an ugly look, deary. It could make me want to just kill you and not make you into a loving vampire."

"I'd rather be dead!" You snarled at the woman and spit in her face.

The woman appeared calm, but inside, she was so pissed that you spit on her face. She let go of your neck, and kneed you in the stomach. The impact forced blood to go out of your mouth and you grabbed your stomach from the pain.

The woman grabbed your hair and forced you to look up at her. "I might reconsider killing you, if you apologize."

"I'm sorry," you said looking at her. "I'm sorry that you're going to die such a bitch."

The woman growled and threw your head down. You kicked your chest, making you lose your breathe and lay flat on your back.

"Any last words?" The woman asked with a small smirk on her lips.

"Goodbye, bitch," a male voice said from behind the woman. You closed your eyes again, heard a loud cracking and squishing sound and felt something splatter all over your face.

The body of the woman slumped to the ground and you opened your eyes to see your rescuer.

Sam Winchester.

He reached for your hand and helped you up again. You smiled at each other and Sam moved a strand of your H/L, H/C away from your face.

"Came just in time, huh?"

"You better be glad you did. Od I'd haunt you." You joked with him.

"That's be bad though," Dean's voice ran through the barn. "I'd be the one who'd have to kill you cause Sam ain't got the balls to do it."

You laughed and watched as Sam yelled at Dean to get his ass over there so he could kick it. You walked over to Cas and stood there watching the Winchesters run after each other.


	28. New Character- Adam

How You Met-

You were sitting in Bobby's house, researching a case for the Winchester boys. You've known them for a long time, after all, you were Bobby Singer's adoptive daughter. So yes, you were surprised when the Winchesters busted through the door of Bobby's house with a blonde boy in their arms unconscious.

You didn't know who the boy was, but you had an idea. Dean and Sam once told you about how they had another brother that was trapped in hell, Adam.

"Y/N, clear a place for Adam to lay donw on!" Dean yelled.

You jumped up in a hurry and started dumping things off the window seat in the living room. The boys set Adam down and rushed in different directions to get things You stood there in front of the boy, worried. He looked horrible. His face was bloody and beaten and he was just so skinny.

You took a step towards him and gently brushed his hair away from his face. His hand shot up and grabbed your wrist and you jumped a little. His eyes fluttered open for a little bit and he looked at you. His lips slightly lifted into a smile and his grip on your wrist loosened. You looked at his eyes and smiled gently, taking your hand on top of his.

"Okay, I got water and ice and bandages," Dean said coming back into the living room. He looked at the two of you and paused. Sam entered the room and paused besides Dean.

They both set their items down and walked into the living room, grabbed both your hands and pulled them away from each other.

"No. Just no." Sam said while Dean pulled a gun out and started loading it while Adam was watching with his eyes wide.

Your Song (Modern)-

Words by Christina Perri

The lyrics just speak to you and him.

Your Song (Oldies)-

Chicks Dig It by Chris Cagle

Adam loves living like ther's no tomorrow, like doing rock climbing and so many other stupid stuff. You have to admit, it's pretty funny telling the stories about how he breaks his bones to his brother.

What He Loves About You-

You like to do things with him, like going outside and having a nice time just walking around with him. You also know him so well, you can read him like a book.

What You Love About Him-

He can never just stay still if he knows he can go out somewhere and have an adventure. Being with him is great motive for exercise.

How You Two SLeep-

You like to toss and tuen in your sleep and it kinda freaks him out in the middle of the night when he's half asleep and your leg twitch's against his. Sometimes you decide to be a lovey dovey couple and cuddle when you sleep, but most of the time you'll push him onto his side of the bed at night if he crosses the line.

Nicknames-

Yours for him- Blondie, Hun or Pumpkin

His for you- Sweet Tea, Dove, Cutie or Baby

His Favorite Movie-

Monster Squad

He loves old movies and Monster Squad is filled with kids finding monsters and dealing with them! Plus it's hilarious.

How You Annoy Him-

You kick him at night, and that's not fun. He tried to pin your legs down one time with his, but you ended up punching him in the face while you slept. He woke up with a bruise.

Where He Likes to Kiss You-

He loves the curve from your shoulder to you neck. It's just perfect for his lips to land there. And he also loves how you scrunch up your shoulder a little bit because it tickles.

How You Know He Loves You-

He's been through hell (literally) and now has some major trust issues. Yes, sometimes he is a little hard to communicate with, but he let's down his walls when he's with you.

First Kiss-

You didn't kiss he right away. You made him wait till at least two weeks into the relationship before you kissed him.

That and Bobby and the rest of the boys made sure of that also. Even Cas did.

When He's Jealous (At a Bar)-

He drinks a couple of beers and just stares the guy down until he gets the picture. If he doesn't though, then Adam gets fully drunk. One time he puked on a guy you were talking to about a case.

When You're Jealous (At a Bar)-

Yeah, you don't really get jealous. But when you do, Adam can tell right away. He throws you over his shoulder and carries you out of the bar while you're yelling cuss words at the twat that was flirting with him.

He Tells You About His World-

You already knew about the hunting world, but it did surprise, and kind of terrify, you when Adam said he wanted to join in on the action. Of course his brothers were completely on board with it, after Adam bugged them enough about it. You on the other hand, were terrified. Adam just got out of the cage, he still had nightmares of it after a year and three months of being out.

You tried convincing him not to start hunting, but his brothers were already training him.

When You're Ill-

He's kind of weirded out by it, he doesn't want you to sneeze on him, but if you're puking your guts out then he'll hold your hair back for you. What a gentleman.

When He's Upset-

He's a blonde teddy bear. Seriously, have you ever met a guy who could stay mad at his girlfriend when she goes from a scale of being annoying til he tells her what's wrong, to slapping the shit out of him to get answers? I think not.

When You're Upset-

He's a goofygoober. He'll see you on the couch or on the bed being angry or sad and he'll practically backflips on the furniture and lay his head in your lap and stare at you till you play with his hair and vent to him.

Who He Bromances With-

Dean, he is his older brother and he wants his advice. Even though Dean's advice on girls is wrong most of the time...

Hi Name in Your Phone-

Butter Bean (he loves beans for some reason, just don't go near him when he has navy beans. Just sayin'.)

Your Name in His Phone-

Sweet Tea (Bobby gave him the idea)

How You Turn Him On-

Since he was in the cage with both Luci and Michael, he kind of got a fetish for violence. He likes how you look with blood on you and how you can also kick a plastic maniquine's head off.


	29. Goodbye- Castiel One-Shot

You have been a hunter for more than five years. Bobby was the one who got you started in this life. He didn't mean to though, you kind of just walked into his while Crowley was stuck in a devil's trap and Cas was interrogating him (like the cat!).

That was also the day you met the angel Castiel. You looked at him and thought to yourself, "My life is going to change big time. And hot damn! That guy is a hottie!"

Tow years after that walk-in experience and meeting Cas, you two started seeing each other. It was all because of Dean and Bobby though. Dean kept pushing Cas to ask you and Bobby kept pushing you to do the same.

Finally, after them two bugging you guys for weeks, you both asked each other out at the same time. You laughed and he just stood there confused. After you were done laughing, you both said yes at the same time.

Three years of dating and you and Cas were as close as you could ever be. He trusted you with his life, his soul... His grace.

That was, until the war in heaven was declared and everything changed. Cas distanced himself from you, saying that it was for your own protection.

Yeah, right. To you it only sounded like he thought that you couldn't handle it, and that pissed you off. For the past five years he had your back on everything you did. He was the reason that the Winchester's even let you go out on your first hunt.

And now this is how he acts three years into your relationship? Yeah, no. Nice try, Angel.

~Flashback~

You were in the kitchen making some spaghetti and meatballs for the guys when they got home. You hummed quietly to yourself while you cooked the noodles.

The front door squeaked a little bit as it opened and you smiled to yourself. You turned around and walked towards living room to say hi to the boys and welcome them back, but instead of the boys like you thought, you were greeted by a sharp blade nearly stabbing you in the head.

You snapped your head back and out of reach from the sharp blade. You backed away from the living room in a hurry and ended up back in the kitchen. You grabbed the nearest object to you and held it in a tight grip.

Great, a ladle. Just great.

You sighed at your own downfall while the blade that nearly stabbed you in the head earlier flew out of the living room and into the kitchen, right next to your head head again. Man, what was up with this person and trying to stab you in the head?

You looked over at the blade now firmly planted into your kitchen cabinet. You knew that kind of blade, Cas has a few of those.

You looked back at the entrance of the living room and saw not one person, but three. All of them were in suits and only two of them had weapons, both of them the same excat blade as the one in your cabinet.

The three men came closer to you and smirked wickedly. Well shit, this isn't good. You didn't have anything that could kill an angel, you didn't have those circles with the spell cantation inside it either.

You cursed at yourself for not perparing for this, but then again, your boyfriend is an angel and so you thought you were safe from them, but I guess you aren't.

The man without a weapon took a step towards you and held his hand out towards your head. Again with the head? Really?

That's when a flash of light shone bright right where that man was. You closed your eyes and turned your head away from the flash. When you opened your eyes again, you saw Cas, Dean, Sam, and Bobby all standing battle ready behind the other two men.

"Y/N, are you okay? No injuries?" Cas asked you and glared at the two men in front of him.

You nodded your head and started looking around the kitchen for something more than a ladle so you could try and fight along side the guys. You turned your head to see a small silver object from the corner of your eye. You quietly put down the ladle and tip toed over to the cabinet, grabbed the handle of the angel blade and pulled ashard as you could without attracting too much attention to yourself.

It took you a few tugs, but you were finally able to get the blade out from the cabinet. You looked back to were the men were staring each other down and then back at the blade. You couldn't just run up there and stab the angels, the other one could just as easily stab you and kill you. For now, you just had to be patient.

You slid the angel blade up your sleeve and tip toed back to the position you were in before you went for the blade. Unfortunately, the floor creaked a little bit and one of the angels snapped his head towards you and started running at you while the other angel went for the guys. Cas lunged forward and grabbed the angel that was going towards them by the collar and yanked him towards the other three guys. He then ran right behind the angel that was going for you.

You waited till the angel was closer, and then shot the blade out of your sleeve and sent it flying into the angel's chest. Bull's eye. A bright, white light flashed in front of you and you closed your eyes again, bu this time you felt two arms wrap around you and shielded you from the white light. You knew immediately that it was Cas and you hugged him back. A second white flash appeared and Cas stiled hugged you, protecting you from the blinding flash.

Afterwards, the rest of the guys came into the kitchen and checked everything out. You and Cas let go of each other and you hugged Bobby and Sam, high fiving Dean. You took a deep breathe and looked at the medium sized hole in your cabinet.

"Dean, you're fixing that," you say and giggle a bit.

"Why me? Why not Cas? He's the man in this house," he replied.

"Because Cas doesn't know how to and he'd get confused."

Dean dighed in defeat. "Fine. You owe me some pie though."

"Deal! You say and laugh a little bit. Sam, Dean and Bobby then went into their own conversation and left you and Cas alone. You turned towards him and smiled, placing one of your palms on his cheek.

"I need to talk to you, Y/N." Was all Cas said before he led you away from the rest of the guys and up the stairs and into your bedroom. Cas closed the door behind him and grabbed both your hands, making you sit on the bed and he kneeled on the ground in front of you.

~End Flashback~

It had been three days since Castiel had come home and even though you were worried sick, you weren't going to call on him and you weren't going to go be the hopeless little girl that couldn't function without him.

You were in the living room watching your favorite movie of all time, but even that reminded you of Cas. You sighed and turned the TV off, placed your hands over your eyes and relaxed against the couch.

That's when you heard it, the sound of wings coming from behind you. You grabbed the angel blade you now kept tucked in your sleeve and turned around, the nagel blade pointing towards him.

Cas.

You lowered the blade and just looked at him. He looked the same as he always had, but his eyes were just so empty and they were red and puffy, just like yours had been just hours ago.

You set the blade down on the coffee table and moved around the couch and towards him.

"Y/N, I know I could never expect you to forgive me, but please? I don't know what I'm doing without you," Cas said with his voice wavering a little bit. He hung his head down low and looked at the ground. You looked at him.

You wanted to be with him, you really did, but what if he decides to do that again? You wouldn't take him back a second time and you think that knows this.

Cas's shoulders shook a little bit and a single tear came down from his cheek and onto the floor. You took your palms and pressed them on both of his cheeks and raised his head up.

You kissed underneath his right eye and took another tear that was about to fall onto your lips. You looked into his eyes and smiled a little bit.

"This kind of love deserves a least a million tries, but let's just say that this is your millionth try, so don't blow it," you said and smiled gently up at your angel.

"I believe I can make do with this try. But what does 'blow it' mean? Dean says that it is a sexual reference."

You laughed and wrapped your arms around Cas's neck. He wanted to understand what it ment, but decided he should ask you later about it. He wrapped his arms around your waist and hugged you, gently lifting you off the ground and spinning you around a little bit. You laughed even more and put both your legs up.

When he was done spinning you, you reached your head up and pecked his lips lightly. "I'm never saying goodbye to you ever again, Y/N."


	30. You Get Hurt (Cas,Gabe & Luc)

Cas-

You were sitting in the public library, reading the newest book in a series that you were reading. You had check the book out already, but that doesn't mean that you couldn't stay a while and start the book, right?

So having been at the library for a few hours, you had just finished chapter five in the book. You were about to turn the page to the next chapter when you cut you finger on the page.

You jerked your hand away in surprise and nearly dropped the book, but you didn't. You saved the book's life thank goodness!

You were able to get a bandaid from a librarian and make it home in time to start dinner for you and Cas. While you were making dinner, Cas poofed into your home and wrapped his arms around your waist.

"How was the library, Hun? Did you find your book?" He asked and kissed your temple.

"It was swell, babe. And yes, I did find it!" You turned around and put both your hands on his chest. "I also started reading it, too. It's amazing so far."

Cas looked down at you and smiled. "I'm glad," he said and moved one of his hands from your waist and grasped one of your hands gently.

Your smile widened at his actions. He always did this whenever he got home. He'd ask you about your day, hold you close and stroke your hand while you two just smiled at each other. Yeah, not exciting, but it wsa the best thing ever with Cas.

His fingers skimmed over yours and he felt the bandaid on the finger that you got a paper cut on earlier. He stopped smiling and grabbed your hand, pulling the finger with the bandaid towards his face. He looked intensely at it and then looked at you with the most serious expression you've ever seen him wear.

"You don't know how to feed rabbits, do you?" He asked.

You raised an eyebrow at him and then busted out laughing. He seriously thought that a rabbit had bit you and tried to eat your finger off.

Gabriel-

You and Gabe were having an amazing time on your first year anniversary. It was going well, Gabe wasn't hitting on any other girls, he was being a gentleman the entire time and he only mentioned sex to you twice! How considerate!

But of course, Gabe being Gabe thought that the waiter that was serving you two was hitting on you. Little did he know that the waiter was gay. Good job, Gabe. Good job.

So Gabe tried to confront him when the man asked you about your hair and was saying that your eyes were gorgeous. Well, the waiter had your food in one hand on a tray and Gabe grabbed his collar pretty tight.

When you finally woke up, you were at your house with Gabe to the side of the bed holding your hand and Cas standing next to him while the both talked.

"What do you mean she doesn't need to be healed?! She isn't waking up, Cas!" Gabe yelled at him which did not help your throbbing head.

"She's awake now. I'll be going now so that you two may catch up," Cas said before disappearing.

"What happened?" You asked. Gabe's cheeks paled as he explained everything to you. You couldn't help but glare at him for that fiasco.

You sighed and pulled his hand to your mouth and kissed it.

"Ever do something like that again, I'll take all your candy and either throw it in a toilet or shoe it up your ass."

Luci-

One word. Demons.

Some demons were chasing after the Winchester brothers which happened to be in your town. Luci never told them that you lived there though.

The demons went on a killing spree and made a mistake by almost killing (sibling's name). You were so pissed off by this.

You walked righ tup to the demons and slapped the leader of the small group. Well, let's just say that angry is a small word to use against that guy...

He flung you against the wall closest to you. He pinned you there and walked slowly to you.

"My, my, what have we here? A brave little human?" The demon said with a hint of laughter.

You struggled to free yourself from the wall and knee the demon where the sun don't shine, but it was an epic fail.

The demon pulled out a short knife from his shirt sleeve and raked it against your cheek, causing it to bleed out a little bit.

You wniced a little bit at the pain but knew not to show too much emotion and give them the satisfaction of that.

The demon smiled. "Cry like a bitch for me."

"Sorry, I'm not your mother," you replied harshly and spat directly in his face.

The demon growled before slapping you across the face. You tasted blood from the inside of your mouth. You spat it out and turned to look at the demon. He raised his hand agains as if to slap you, but! *cue hero music* Luci came to save the day!

He grabbed the demon's wrist and snapped it with a loud crunching sound echoing in the room you were in.

You looked up at Luci with a smile. Luci glared at the demon and dragged him away. What can I say? There was a lot of screaming and crying and begging. It's like Luci became Crowley for a few hours.

And yes, you got off the wall. Eventually...


	31. You Get Hurt (Crowley and Adam)

Crowley-

You were waiting in the living room, reading a book, when the demons that Crowley had sent out for something came back. He asked you to make sure to get word for word what they said and then go tell him.

After you and the demons talk, you have to find out where he was in the huge ass mansion. Basement, maybe? That's where people are totured in horror movies.

You decided to check their first and then if he isn't there, you'd look around some more.

You walked to the basement door and started opening it gently. The door creaked a little as it opened. The door fully swung opened and cold air come pouring out of the basement along with a few strange sounds here and there.

You gulped as you looked down at what it resembled as a balck hole. You couldn't see anything but the stairs being slowly swallowed up into darkness. You took a deep breathe and grabbed the black railing for balance and started making your way down the stairs slowly.

"Crowley?" You said and heard it echo in the darkness. Your hand fumbled to find the light switch, but Crowley always liked things dark. "Great..."

You walked a little bit more down the stairs and felt that something was wrong. There wasn't any screaming coming from down there, you weren't smelling the Scotch that he loved to drink on a daily basis, or even the stench of rotting corpses that always made you gag.

You strained your eyes to try and see beyond the darkness and into the basement below, but good luck with that sweetheart. You ain't got night vision that good. You let out a loud sigh and started walking down the stairs more and nearly reached the bottom when you heard it. A growl.

You cursed at yourself and turned back around to start going up the stairs again. Before you were able to take a step, a sharp pain came from your ankle.

You yelled out in surprise and pain and tried to free your ankle from whatever was hurting it. You looked down and couldn't see anything, but there was no mistaking the pain in your ankle for a dog bite.

Crowley doesn't own dogs. He owns hell hounds.

When you remembered this you tried even harder to get away from the basement and back up the stairs but to no avail.

The hell hound practically had it's jaw locked around your ankle. You struggled even more, heard a snap and a loud crack and the pain was gone. Just like that.

You looked up and saw Crowley standing there with a death glare.

"Hi sweetie..." You say and wave a little bit.

"What am I going to do with you?"

Adam-

You and all three Winchesters were trying to get in some exercise and decided to buy one of those large plastic dummies. The ones that they use in karate dojos.

Anyways! You and Sam went out and bought one to practice punching and kicking. It was mainly for Adam since you and the other two men had had years of training.

After setting everything up, moving things out of the way and finally changing into some clothes that you didn't mind sweating in, you four got to work on instructing Adam.

You showed him how to kick high between the shoulder and the neck, one of the most vulnerable parts of the body and one of the most effective during a hand-to-hand kind of fight.

After a while, you all decided to go have lunch, and since Dean was the last one ot leave the room, he had to put everything back for Bobby.

_Timeskip for a few minutes _

"Hey, Y/N, you should go show Adam how to do that neck kick thing again. I don't think he has it down,'' Dean said with half a of a sandwich in his mouth.

You looked over at Adam to see what he thought and he just shrugged. "Okay, let's go then." You put your plate in the sink and head back into the room with the dummy in it while Adam followed your lead.

"Okay, Adam, just keep your balance and..." You swung your dominant leg up and in-between the shoulder and neck of the dummy just as you've shown Adam before, but this time when you were suppose to bring your leg down after the kick, you couldn't. Your foot was stuck right where you kicked the dummy.

Your whole body landed on the ground hard and your ankle twisted in a way it wasn't supposed to. You let out a small yelp of surprise and pain as your back slammed against the ground while your foot was still connected to the dummy's neck.

Laughter came from inside the kitchen's doorway and you turned your head to see Dean there nearly falling over while he laughed at your position. Adam was kneeling right next to you and asking if you were okay. He saw Dean laughing and his fist clenched.

"You're gonna regret hurting Y/N, Dean!" He yelled before chasing after him and leaving you like that. You stayed that way till Sam was able to figure out how to dissolved the glue from the dummy and your skin safely.

Nice job Dean, nice job. But you'll get him back by tenfold.


	32. Dean One Shot

**SWEATSHIRTS AND HOODIES **

Living in a bunker with a bunch of guys wouldn't seem so very appealing to most girls, unless the guys were super hot. Like the ones you live with.

You've been with these men since day one though and have known two of them since you were around five? Maybe six? Oh well, it's been a long time.

The other ones? You've known Cas for a few years now and he treats you like a little sister, which is actually really funny. One time he wrapped you up in bubble wrap before you were allowed to go on a wendigo hunt... That didn't go so well...

Every other person in the Bunker was friendly towards you and treated you like family. That's what all of you were after all, a family.

And that's were the problem came, well, at least to you it did.

Family doesn't have strong feelings for each other, they don't think their die-hard sexy or even want to date! You did, you wanted to date one of the guys in the bunker, but there was no way that you were going to screw up what you had going with these guys over feelings that you believed weren't going to be returned!

Maybe you were just over thinking it and rhenium did feel the same way as you. Pft, yeah. Sure he did.

Get some confidence lady!

Anywho! The guy that you liked, in the bunker, where everyone is like family, is basically the weirdest and crudest one there.

Dean Winchester.

**_You are now heading back to the bunker from a case with Sam, Dean and Cas. _**

You sat shotgun in the Impala as Dean drove it to the bunker with Sam and Cas asleep in the backseat (not on each other!). You and the guys had had a hard case this time. The demon was a bigger deal than you thought he was gonna be.

No one was hurt too bad, Cas accidentally tripped over a pipe and stabbed the demon in the back of the head and killed him before he was able to snap Dean's neck.

After the fiasco, you were determined to tell Dean that you like him. You should have a long time ago, but kept chickening out every time. Sad, but true.

As you sat there in the front seat next to Dean, you couldn't help but stare at him from the corner of your eye.

His beautiful apple green eyes were fixed on the road, his lips looked so soft and kissable while he held a neutral expression, and his large, left hand was gripping the steering wheel while his his right one rested on the console between your seat and his.

You looked down at his hand for a little while and then back up at his face. You were shocked to see him looking at you his signature smirks.

"Everything okay, Y/N?" Dean asked you while his eyes changed from you to the road.

"Huh?!" You asked in surprise and looked away from him in a hurry, blush creeping up your face. "Y-yeah. Just a little cold I guess."

Dean's smile widen and he licked his lips. "I got something for you."

While constantly changing glances from the road and to the backseat, he rummaged around there until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a large, kind of flat box from underneath Sam's seat.

"What's this for?" You asked him while he handed you the box.

"Just something I wanted to do. Now open it," he told you and smirked again. You raised an eyebrow at him and slightly smiled while you hands were working on getting rid of the ribbon on the box.

Dean's smiled widened as you pull the ribbon away, tore open the wrapping paper and pulled the top of the box off to reveal black tissue paper. You gave Dean a sideways glance and a small smile before pulling away the tissue paper and breaking into a large smile.

The contents in the box were folded neatly. A black hoodie with fake, white wool lined the jacket, making it look warm. On the outside of it, were white letters that you couldn't yet see. You pulled the hoodie and found out that there was another article of clothing underneath it. A sweatshirt.

You unfolded the hoodie carefully and read what it said on the back.

"Hunter for life with my future boyfriend and friends!"

You busted out laughing and clutched the hoodie close to your chest. You looked over at Dean and saw him blushing like crazy.

"Future boyfriend?"

"It's the only way I could figure out if you like me or not. Since you laughed, I bet you do," he says smuggly. You smiled at him and raised your eyebrow again. "Or not..."

His smile faded away and he concentrated on the put the hoodie on quietly and smiled at him.

"If I didn't like you, then why am I wearing the gift my boyfriend just gave me?"

His eyes shot up towards your E/C ones and his face was just full of surprise. You leaned over and kissed his cheek gently.

He smirked again and relaxed more as he drove, taking glances at you now and then. You smiled and bit your lip before looking back down at your lap and pulling the sweatshirt out of the box.

"I'd knew you would choose me."


	33. First I Love You

p data-p-id="f3d9b60043f601897a8f8fe203913d5c"strongDean-/strong/p  
p data-p-id="adeeff744f6c0a0357c0951191ba4d95"You and Dean had been dating for a little over a year now. You've never said the three words before, but you know he does since he says it so many other ways like, "Be careful" or "Just stay with me and let me hold you." You loved it. You weren't pressed to say it back and you honestly didn't want to be the first one to say it./p  
p data-p-id="3fd74d5380f07bb60cc063648a7f13e8"It wasn't until you and the brothers were on a case involving a wendigo. You asshole had you deep in a cave somewhere so he could save you for later and eat you. Yeah, tough luck on that sweetie./p  
p data-p-id="b73844c046ee6abbfb04662402062710"Dean and Sam rescued you and when Dean was carrying you out of the cave, you looked up at his face and saw a tear rolling down his face./p  
p data-p-id="4eb35c6c7cdf86555560f458f8c54733""I love you, Y/N. I'm not going to let this ever happen to you ever again, do you hear me?"/p  
p data-p-id="09e8267874842e090b103f2e5ab459f6"strongSam- /strong/p  
p data-p-id="b2ffd2dbda273447ebf3c6d29f04e0c9"You and Sam were in Bobby's house working on some research for a new case. So far, pretty much nothing./p  
p data-p-id="033fbc053c9a3782739e7b1257efb719"Sam groaned and shut his laptop. He rubbed the corner of his eyes in frustration and took a few deep breathes. You looked up from where you were sitting at Bobby's desk surrounded by books./p  
p data-p-id="ec8a7dc3014e044591c53b048565ca28"You smiled over at him and got up from your seat, rounded the desk and stood behind him. You wrapped your arms around his neck and shoulders from behind and kissed his temple./p  
p data-p-id="9f234eb6fe3cd4705125fec5b4cb995a""I have no idea what we're going to do, Y/N."/p  
p data-p-id="0202692d7d5e84c738c886991e1f2edf"You rubbed his chest gently with your hands and kissed his cheek. "You'll figure it out, honey. You always do."/p  
p data-p-id="70b5806b66e5c1ceae52488a1dbc1238"He smiled and turned his head to your cheek and kissed it along with put one of his hands over one of yours and started rubbing circles into it./p  
p data-p-id="3f0af5fad8d4fa1ca74654b3a69a1202""You always know what to say. That's one of the things I love about you." Sam said and kissed your cheek again./p  
p data-p-id="5b36c6a17b9f67b482d2a43427da86c4""You love me, now do you?" You asked and raised an eyebrow at the moose./p  
p data-p-id="0234237429f232b79a70536cbb37e703"Sam chuckled at you. "I do. I do love you."/p  
p data-p-id="d6e46c4794eb616a0a4fb22bd1dc68cf""I love you, too, Sammy."/p  
p data-p-id="21b5b86d709781bfc417ae9652c5b78a"strongCas- /strong/p  
p data-p-id="de2013759633a5b0ec66083c774360ee"Cas and Dean were bromancing synthesis moment. Cas was telling Dean about how his heart raced, his palms became sweaty and how his chest tightened at just the mere thought of you./p  
p data-p-id="73d149f03d5c527329167e458d6fa04f"Dean was smiling the entire time, he knew what it was and he wanted Cas to have it. Cas deserved it./p  
p data-p-id="d16f76b41f9373dbc9d638c1b5ed107f"Dean explained to Cas what was happening to him, and Cas asked if that was how God felt about his children./p  
p data-p-id="f292c23a9e28edef8119b507974019b6""No Cas," Dean said while chuckling a little bit. "You need to be a father for you to know how God feels towards his children."/p  
p data-p-id="3355f84b28f0e318943967a1b5c2a18e"Cas nodded his head and got up from the couch that he and Dean were sitting on. "I think I need to tell, Y/N."/p  
p data-p-id="9e433f25817142bf1819496f4d480630"Dean raised an eyebrow at Cas. "It's only been a few months since you've started dating."/p  
p data-p-id="540ed12d693d3fd43b7a20dacf4e77ae"Cas deflated back on the couch. "Too soon?"/p  
p data-p-id="b981ee1a1d00971172008483c0386ccf"Dean nodded slightly. From the doorway of the kitchen, the sound of laughter rang out. They both looked over there and saw you leaning on the doorway./p  
p data-p-id="6a9077507fed0a16598fdb0de4e25038""Oh, I love you,my Angel," you say and walk over to him and kiss his temple./p  
p data-p-id="c875462270286369164f19458482902f""I love you as well, my Sunshine," Cas said back and held your hand. Dean sat back on the couch, smiling at the wonderful seen taking place in front of him./p  
p data-p-id="7bb6f97e7cf01e31983a372710e08c96"strongGabriel- /strong/p  
p data-p-id="d4616029ac711c31cc6edfecb912e282"You and Gabe were in a candy shop right after a date had just happened. The clerk at the store was eyeballing you from the counter./p  
p data-p-id="b1d4e80394c0341bdd1f9f9a3c706999""Hey pretty lady. Want a free popsicle?" The guy asked from behind the counter. You gave him a droll stare and pointed at Gabe./p  
p data-p-id="3577a797db7ab6ecdafee2a36d2f544b""I'm on a date," you replied and walked away from the guy. He watched you walk and whislted as you did./p  
p data-p-id="a469e6ec567625433ed3985e9b8db82d"Gabe looked at you, then at the clerk and back to you. He closed his lips together and nodded a little bit before taking you by the waist and pulling you close to him./p  
p data-p-id="4f676e1f11d009920767bb83a40227ce"He kissed you roughly and slid his hands down to your ass while you put your arms around his neck. After the kiss, you both parted and saw that the clerk had left you two alone./p  
p data-p-id="74742e8c1d132504c24a41cca43a51e8""Damn, I love you," you say and laughed a little bit/p  
p data-p-id="c69a1586e1efcc33b419a1ce4d5442fe""I know."/p  
p data-p-id="a24b21aff8346e78ba4e1ff45e4e2798"strongLucifer- /strong/p  
p data-p-id="5c345406d2bc5765d19c51dceb1faee3"You were laying on the couch asleep, curled up in a blanket like a burrito. You were one your side with one arm underneath the pillow and the other hanging off the edge of the couch./p  
p data-p-id="8372bc97a7f5cc3d8974af73278945b1"Lucifer walked into the living room from your kitchen, about to complain about how you only have cookie dough and never ice cream when he saw you fast asleep./p  
p data-p-id="aa5dca7f7ebb9d43b2c52fc3f6f3b972"He thought about scaring you awake and then complaining, but he just couldn't do it. He thought you were just adorable sleeping there./p  
p data-p-id="5fc1045708daee146ee6ad07dde2083b"He walked over to the couch and smiled as he crouched down to the level of your head. He grabbed a blanket draped over the couch and pulled it over your sleeping body./p  
p data-p-id="14b8531a72e01cabff5fcdc6506f1b5d"He gently kissed your forehead and moved a strand of your hair away from your face. "I love you, Y/N."/p  
p data-p-id="808d130d118a1f0d01bf6f3c4d794532"strongCrowley- /strong/p  
p data-p-id="8d9bf48aa9c01c925ec5f4f86c1455e0"Just like how your first kiss happened, you were still in the river with Crowley and your lips had connected./p  
p data-p-id="b81efe6728c82d99e3a5a391b3febea3"You both pulled away and smiled at each other. His dark eyes bored into yourself and he gently kissed you again./p  
p data-p-id="7e8a50161d5add01eabc8f9e25f6d4a5""Can I ask you something, love?"/p  
p data-p-id="ac3b38a1613fe756c38474abc1780433"You smiled warmly at him and nodded. "Of course you can."/p  
p data-p-id="5ee9aa9017af03b60b227766299b514f""Will you love me? That's all I've ever wanted," he said with his eyes slowly leaving yours and looking down at the water./p  
p data-p-id="f1ba0bd6483f87ac4ce72d580760ca28"You took one of his cheeks into your hand and pulled his face back up so he could see your eyes./p  
p data-p-id="7a03a424680a9059327e74b180a8e184""I love you, Crowley. I will always love you."/p  
p data-p-id="63eef705357d6fbccebaaa19873a934f"strongAdam- /strong/p  
p data-p-id="ca014eca471480979dae47dda7628fa9"When Dean pulled that prank on you with the super glue and the dummy, you hit your head pretty dang hard. You didn't get a concussion thank goodness, but you did have a small bump on the back of your head that throbbed like a mother trucker./p  
p data-p-id="e081b0aa14ee92b00d3440724433432e"Adam stood behind you while you sat down on a chair in the kitchen. He gently placed an ice pack on the back of your head and kept it there./p  
p data-p-id="e06846ac1ab73f73a20fda05af796b38""Sorry bout Dean, Y/N," he said softly and kissed the top of your head./p  
p data-p-id="cee453ecfc4dbe8b6bbb40be15d23bed""It's fine. It's Dean so I should have known he would have pulled something like that," you replied with a small smile./p  
p data-p-id="cbf8af26f8cb32c68b5d568c6edfb5ec"Adam nodded and looked up at the ceiling. "But he shouldn't have done it to my girl."/p  
p data-p-id="0703b61bf3c44ce05e6fafd3f94215e4""Your girl? What are we, married?" You laughed a little bit./p  
p data-p-id="cb0611c6ab6a225ab04c86815760efcd"Adam smiled down at you. "In order for that to happen, you have to love me right?"/p  
p data-p-id="25907529b082ea73bbf43bdfe5fa5bc7"You looked up at him. "Yeah?"/p  
p data-p-id="64b0e36e95bbb2fa63721428da8de0de""And I'd have to love you?"/p  
p data-p-id="4ee3c51f55ef03f851800c8500bdfa8c""Where are you going with this, Adam?"/p  
p data-p-id="ad704a8536034fd4d212835b97f3b01d"His smile widened. "I love you, Y/N. And I want to marry you some day. Some day when I can afford a ring though." Adam said with a chuckle./p  
p data-p-id="ed249a308353c830175abde400cc1bca"You gently grabbed his hand. "And on that day, I'll say yes."/p 


	34. Dean One-Shot

p data-p-id="dce699cececfd4d870c23b1b2596b9c2"strong102 THINGS GUYS SHOULD KNOW/strong/p  
p data-p-id="178e28a4ec883a806eca6822759f6fa1""Y/N! Where's my machete?" Dean yelled out across from the bunker./p  
p data-p-id="259e255259b19a16dba8f6357b8f1937""Yes, Dean, I obviously have your machete. It's in my shirt sleeve right now just waiting to jump out and attack you," you say back to him. "I don't know where your big knife is."/p  
p data-p-id="feef6821cf0d805650fc92c74fc4ab66"Sam sat down in front of his computer trying to contain his laughter. He looked between you and Dean and smiled. "You guys are like an old married couple."/p  
p data-p-id="94aeae9bb292637383c95d65d7102764"Dean turned his attention away from trying to find his machete to Sam. He narrowed his eyes and glared at him. "Like that would ever happen."/p  
p data-p-id="52e20f8fa35e3cd850016f34beb008d1"You got up from the couch and looked over at Dean with a fake shocked expression on your face. "Excuse me? You'd be lucky to be marry to me."/p  
p data-p-id="915eb4369c88e342ca2b57821825b6ee""How so?" Dean asked smirking at you, his eyes going to your chest and then back up towards your face./p  
p data-p-id="5ca0bfaa4a0ca59606aeddeb7548c8ee""The things you just sneaked a glance at for one," you said and placed a hand on your hip. "And I'm amazingly funny."/p  
p data-p-id="e92a5bfea47622ea370ea84466a1277f""Thought that was me," Dean said with a bigger grin./p  
p data-p-id="fc4adf500ed2facf9c82810d44a4fba1"Sam chocked on his coffee and tried to stop from spitting it everywhere. You grabbed a napkin from the table and handed it to him./p  
p data-p-id="a36ce76b047db404646e9bcc814b6c75"Dean frowned at his brother and looked back at you. You were slightly leaning over the table and grabbing napkins for Sam and helping clean up the coffee from the table. Dean's eyes fixated on you. Your hair cascaded down from your shoulders, slightly shielding your face from his view, but not too much. His eyes traveled down your body more, his eyes stopping at your chest for a split second, and then moved his way to look at your bum./p  
p data-p-id="30a61c39fc6181ebe1dcaff00d976400"His eyes lingered there until you stood up again and asked Sam if he was okay and not dying. You looked over at Dean and smirked at the hint of pink that was on his cheeks./p  
p data-p-id="583f1b65cb82198a28a57dfb396cd8c8""What cha lookin' at big boy?" You ask Dean with as much innocence as you could muster./p  
p data-p-id="ae8159f5fe92663b86ce35b7512e8230""Nothing," Dean said quietly and started around for his machete again./p  
p data-p-id="641556768523f644546e0cc6d44eb4e3"When Dean left the room and you looked over at Sam. "That's weird... Dean normally always has a comeback to throw at me."/p  
p data-p-id="0535f4818c9970214009223b6e9cb1be""I don't know, Y/N. Maybe he's finally maturing."/p  
p data-p-id="d4dc9733442b057ebeeee8b1e6a4517c"You and Sam looked over to where Dean was leaning over the couch to try and find his machete, and then back at each other. You two busted out laughing as Cas walked in with Dean's machete covered in blood. He gave the two of you a confused looked and then handed Dean the red covered knife./p  
p data-p-id="f255b207a99785ab7ce490524958d1a5""Thanks, Cas. Next time why don't you try and clean it before giving it back to me. And also asking if you could barrow it in the first place," Dean said while he grabbed a towel and started cleaning it./p  
p data-p-id="a892ea11da5ef4d84048bed0ba93f15d""Y/N said it was fine as long as I gave it back to you in one piece." The angel said with a small shrug./p  
p data-p-id="e3fc4155770b53a6ae1b4b9bc6affbfa"Dean looked over at you and gave you a small glare. "Did she now?"/p  
p data-p-id="e0f342cdf708dbe723b8c4bd3b65a00b"You looked over at Dean with puppy dog eyes and put your hands up slightly in the air. "He needed it."/p  
p data-p-id="fa3bd1ea6e1c511e195436f47af169a6""For what?" Dean asked and took a step closer to you./p  
p data-p-id="f8a8bcfc0824809e922b340a2783b5f5""Vampires," Cas said and looked directly at the back of Dean's head./p  
p data-p-id="e790ee3d13accc55c87c0b0d5990b10c"Dean took a deep breathe, shook his head and turned towards Cas. "Next time, ask the real owner of the weapon if you can barrow it, not little Miss Thinks She's Hilarious."/p  
p data-p-id="a292fdd42da2bfaadbba37e0895c5fd6"You scoffed at Dean and walked in front of him, putting your hands on your hips looking directly into in his eyes. "I am hilarious, thank you for noticing."/p  
p data-p-id="fd6fe75163e17677db887abf9a55c33a"Dean rolled his eyes and walked past you to go out and leave the bunker./p  
p data-p-id="88010e50cbfc2fdb328fb9eb1357b2a4""Where are you going, Dean?" Sam called out and lookedbup from his laptop./p  
p data-p-id="f070e1185d247242c07704904715dcfd""Out. I need some fresh air." And with that, Dean went outside, leaving you alone with his younger brother and an angel./p  
p data-p-id="900062999db3da86f5a8e5e3acbd24ea"You took a deep breathe and looked over at Cas. "Remember what I'm trying to teach you?"/p  
p data-p-id="60ec5f66655edd57a4ee20d90574caaa""Yes, isn't it about things every guy should know about women?"/p  
p data-p-id="406919dca8d17c8f844e02f20dd8e939""Yep! Good job! Go get your note book and I'll give you another lesson." You say and Cas leaves to go get his notebook. For the past few months you've been teaching Cas different things about, and since he takes a liking to women now (pizza man), you thought that this month's lesson should revolve around women and things every guy should know about them./p  
p data-p-id="0ae587a2d6e2d56f291e3c796ee83d09"Sam looked over at you and broke into a wide grin. "What number are you on?"/p  
p data-p-id="b7dbf2547f46e2ce3c68f2412b817e15"You looked back over at him and shrugged. "Hundred maybe. I plan on stopping on 102."/p  
p data-p-id="fc4800d4fa76a20fb6e4684be71dd307""Why?"/p  
p data-p-id="a7c771ee1acbf1da7c5dde0b89067bb6""Because it's a cool number, you doof."/p  
p data-p-id="9f7489b59edf15e9ebb25f15d31d9cac"Cas walked towards you with a note book and a black, ball point pen at the ready to write./p  
p data-p-id="0b47f594f1b99e38703f902aa52fda8d""What need bet we on Cas?" You asked and sat down besides Sam at the small table./p  
p data-p-id="b0f41b8362d788c84b62d0d7a0d01441""One hundred," he replies calmly./p  
p data-p-id="8683782af0bbe8c3c0b566d6e6726ce9""Wow! Hit it right on the mark!" You say and smirk over at Sam. "Okay, number one hundred on things every guy should know... Women are stubborn. It doesn't matter if she is the shyest or quietest girl on the planet, you talk about the right things and she has an opinion on it strongly, she will be stubborn to a fault. Most girls are so stubborn it's difficult to make them do anything they don't want to do."/p  
p data-p-id="ff14fc87a1b4039ba78108c8d8827073""Like Y/N," Sam interrupted with a small smirk./p  
p data-p-id="05d6ab97a4b10a770b36a3cab35e8ae8""Hey!" You exclaim and then looked at the ground for a few seconds and nodded your head to the side slightly. "Yeah, that sounds about right."/p  
p data-p-id="3cce6e9589b34507d498a223b7a0bd6d"Cas finished writing all of that down and reread it back to you. "That sounds good. Keep your notes out, I wanna finish the other two lessons by the end of the day so we can move on to a different subject soon."/p  
p data-p-id="40860237c20d5fe1f3c0db09b937a92f"Cas nodded and left the not book open on the table while you three chatted it up like you haven't seen each other in years./p  
p data-p-id="07d96bc0b11455bc37ce256ac0c42876"You looked over at the exit of the bunker and bit your lip slightly. "I'll be right back."/p  
p data-p-id="1280251224bdcb2183031865ba3d3b8e""Bout time! I was wondering when you we're gonna go after him!" Sam said and leaned back in his chair./p  
p data-p-id="47e08acc69eba40da23175f234298e60"You turned around and faced him. "Whats that supposed to mean?"/p  
p data-p-id="7838915a41b42957c8bb6b9871a00f15""Think about it," Sam replied with a huge smirk on his face./p  
p data-p-id="539cb3275e2e5b68687e90d2dde8ad3b"You raised an eyebrow at the moose and decided to leave it at that. You then left the Bunker in pursuit of Deanosaur strong(see what I did there?) /strong. After walking around for nearly half an hour, you spot the top of Dean's head from afar./p  
p data-p-id="777d24219a58d1fdc3eaa08532053fe3""Yo! Dean-O!" You yelled at him. He turned his head and looked you, his lips slowly breaking into a smirk. You walked towards each other and met halfway./p  
p data-p-id="c598431a01a4023c73f4a6d171cc29b9""Couldn't stay away?" Dean asked with that usual cocky tone of his./p  
p data-p-id="a6de734f775c2956bb12e0484e3acd82""Oh yes, I just couldn't bare the thought of being separated from you a minute longer!"/p  
p data-p-id="deb72ff4957525ce970522da5bd598f8""Wow, Y/N. You sure do know how to make a guy feel special," he said and pointed back towards the direction of the bunker and started walking./p  
p data-p-id="f6273637100199558056c33af99c3082"You walked besides him, you two chatting and laughing, hitting each other on the arm and, Dean's specialty, flirting. It didn't really bother you though, he's been flirting with you since day one. And anything else that comes along with boobs and a vagina (and trench coats!)./p  
p data-p-id="3bc29b71e4ab511df64df1f50c82a758""Y/N, do you think we'll reach our sixties in this line of work?" Dean suddenly asked you. His tone turned serious and he stopped walking in order to face you./p  
p data-p-id="7834aa4e0b58c3a05586dc6c7827a8f0""If we keep going the way we're going, probably not," you said with a slight giggle. You looked up at him and stopped smiling. "Dean, that's in the future. And unless your Chuck, you can't worry about it."/p  
p data-p-id="305f02903cc3428dd6f44def7b4306cb""Thats the thing though, I don't want to worry about it." Dean took in a deep breath and scratched the back of his neck. "So if we do live to be in our sixties, what you see yourself doing?"/p  
p data-p-id="f1b7234de2fafcf772e2bae1734923dc""Hopefully not still hunting," you said and we're graced with Dean smiling down at you. "I'm not entirely sure. When I was younger I always wanted a husband, children, a house, pets. That isn't possible now, is it?"/p  
p data-p-id="aa950a0f3d8b88b2a887b8112e426ad9"Dean's eyes softened and he placed a hand on the top of your head, slowly moving it down to play with the ends of your hair. "I wouldn't say that. You could still have a husband, kids, a pet. Maybe not a house though."/p  
p data-p-id="ccb6760ec4943c9c4bad3cb44a0550de""No offense Dean, but what sane man would want to marry me?"/p  
p data-p-id="5da033da0f92ff7ad21afed2aa2bf975""That's your problem. You can't have a sane husband if you're not sane. The simple solution is to marry an insane one."/p  
p data-p-id="b821bc4ebf72add5eaaa6ff007ad3896"You raised an eyebrow at the statement Dean has just given you. "And where would I find this insane man?"/p  
p data-p-id="35935c351035e8adc8bdb15b277d14bc"Dean moved his hand from your hair to the side of your cheek, cupping it slightly and smiling down at you. "Right in front of you."/p  
p data-p-id="5677beb0d0666f2925d223906c78cb0c"He moved his head down towards your face and pressed his lips to yours in a lustful kiss that you hoped would never end, but it did./p  
p data-p-id="73025afd8c1450369cb2f306e1fb5902"When the two of you pulled apart, he laid his forehead on yours and wrapped his arms around your waist. You placed both your palms against his chest and the two of you just stood there, right in front of the entrance to the Bunker./p  
p data-p-id="a99e33acbf5eb7eb394c7c0af1ec5ca4"The sound of a throat clearing was heard to thebside of you guys and you both turned to look at who it was. Sam and Cas. Sam was smiling at the two of you like an idiot moose, and Cas had his pen and note book out still, ready to write./p  
p data-p-id="d7e961f3b86ffabfeed5c4b39839bbc7"You pulled yourself away from Dean and walked towards Cas. "Number one hundred and one; Women like to be surprised. It can be something simple like a flower you picked from the side of the road, or the most adorable love confession ever."/p  
p data-p-id="1ceee340d8e2d50a38ec4c4573921b88"Cas noted the whole thing down and looked up at you. "There's still one more lesson though, right?"/p  
p data-p-id="d2eb3202ed745c16af00a97b4729ff3d"You smiled at Cas and nodded. "Yep! Number one hundred and two; the emotional things, like talking and your past experiences, are an important tool in any relationship." You turned and looked over at Dean. "But never underestimate the importance of the physical things."/p  
p data-p-id="51fbf1700eb75ab5a480e7132979b45b"Dean smirked over at you and walked towards you. You smiled up at him while Cas was finishing the notes you just gave./p  
p data-p-id="bb313af0ea38e4b9e0520dbe776965b0""Now what?" Cas asked./p  
p data-p-id="13b869a3d60e37370e02b166005992a6"Dean lifted you up bridal style and said, "I'm going to go figure out important this "physical" stuff is for a relationship."/p  
p data-p-id="7b62229e37741e74e326aa74900bc5f2"You bit your lip to keep yourself from laughing at the confused look on Cas's face. It was so adorable./p 


	35. Cas One Shot

p data-p-id="7278ff329ce8c46c739a1477c36b4764"strongDON'T SAY THAT YOU KNOW/strong/p  
p data-p-id="293b9532412cfd305656cdd0757fd886"It's been four months since the last time you talked to the angel Castiel. You and he dated for nearly three years when one day, he practically flipped a table and freaked out on you and Garth./p  
p data-p-id="35e59d82e6d6a418f0d5e0b9a5b32270"You and Garth have known each other since college, in fact you helped him become a dentist and gank the tooth fairy. So you and him go way back./p  
p data-p-id="a481087f75f7f4d859d4be71f74efb7e"Cas didn't know that, but you thought he did so you just never really told him. You thought that by the way you always talked with Garth and treated him like a big brother would point that out to him, but it never did./p  
p data-p-id="cbca1e780ae7e44aa43debe068beb490"Oh well./p  
p data-p-id="4dcd25a1e41008bfc103844a1cee6bbc"You had no idea what was going on with Cas at all, but right at this moment, you needed him. Garth needed him./p  
p data-p-id="5d9eb998de34421c8548a040efb03f63"Garth, Dean, Sam and you were hunting a wendigo, and those things are harsh. They're fast and they're brutal. The wendigo didn't capture any of you, but he got Garth pretty bad on the leg. You could see the bone and his leg was twitching horribly./p  
p data-p-id="d26eb51587f4264fc48267c8ce350069"Garth was unconscious from all the blood loss and you were afraid of what would happen to him next./p  
p data-p-id="f2003a11f1f95e5831ece5bd92dd2722""Cas, buddy, we need you right now," Dean said while wrapping Garth's leg up in his flannel shirt. "Really need you."/p  
p data-p-id="87e2390e367333c2c74800a28f97dbe1"A sound very familiar to your ears came from behind Sam, and boom, there was Cas./p  
p data-p-id="505fcc30f04e38e5ad25616db66231dc""Hello." Cas looked down at all four of you and his eyes landed on your teary face, and he slowly walked towards you./p  
p data-p-id="d17f5b50231d7ed73e5f5ee9d092ecf7""Cas, you and Y/N can make up later, right now we need you to heal Garth," Sam said in a worried tone./p  
p data-p-id="6a695d51c09039ccb67016baf3ae09eb"As looked down at Garth and then back up at you. You were staring at Cas with wide, pleading eyes. He sighed and turned his head away from you./p  
p data-p-id="d0beb55463e2cd933cbaf45d72c375e0""Damn, Cas, heal him. I'm not losing my best friend because you hate me!" You yelled. Cas then looked at you with a shocked expression./p  
p data-p-id="7e3c92bd484d459d5550f2ddddea4d03""Best friend?" He said quietly under his breath. You barely heard it come from his mouth. Before you could say anything else, Cas kneeled down and touched Garth's leg./p  
p data-p-id="c5c2e907a135c04303d59ff0e655b8ca"Garth snapped his eyes opened and he yelled out in pain. Cas's hand glowed a bright yellowish orange that connected with Garth's leg./p  
p data-p-id="53227dc2c091771f3f75511e69fe0b08"Cas let go of Garth's leg and stood back up while Garth was feeling his leg and checking to see if it was still injured. It wasn't./p  
p data-p-id="db85e41ad5161e789489032b031a1219"Thank you angel powers!/p  
p data-p-id="87a7ef2e52494f68b145d671d88a5910"You smiled at Garth and hugged his neck tight while laughing with relief. Cas stood there looking down at the scene before him with a sad look in his eyes./p  
p data-p-id="55673c298adc9e209512c38062fa732b"Dean and Sam stood up and thanked Cas then. Dean followed Cas's eyes and saw him staring at you./p  
p data-p-id="cc669b50a0216bd7956abfe321a1c760""You know, she thinks she did something wrong. She thinks you left her because of her," Dean said and grabbed Cas's shoulder. "That's not the case is it?"/p  
p data-p-id="17c753b412ab45689ed920cd2d7e0ef7""No. I misunderstood everything." Cas stared down at the floor./p  
p data-p-id="89e38b81fc17c4d5af0b4888c22765c8""Castiel?" A voice sounded from in front of him. A voice that he remembers very well./p  
p data-p-id="be55419d6e7b35676e1c055a260bf0e3""Y/N..."/p  
p data-p-id="268ffddf2dd55f05597b1eef22d54516""Thank you." You tip toed up to reach his face and pecked his cheek. You looked at him and then turned around to leave./p  
p data-p-id="e19d8e88e3ad4ba3aed80af29552c5f7""Y/N!" Cas shouted. "I was wrong. I shouldn't have left. I misunderstood everything and I regret it all."/p  
p data-p-id="a42af73677725ad494f6b8d9ec7283d7"You didn't turn around. You weren't going to show Cas how much it hurt that he left you, how much it hurt that he was admitting he did leave you./p  
p data-p-id="c6b11a4f66a94a4ea89184709d7f53b8""I'm going to fight to get you back. I don't care who I have fight, who I have to impress, I'm going to get you back. And when I do, I'm never letting you go." The sound of wings then came and you turned around just in time for a single slip of paper to fall to your feet./p  
p data-p-id="7b06e8d3d8d2a2aa6ca90cd3b1043284"emDon't/emem cry, Angel. I love you. ~/em/p  
p data-p-id="2940aff074e1fc1213b4e1fb2d01c6c6"emCastiel/em/p 


	36. How He Wakes You Up

**Dean-**

"Babe?" You heard your boyfriend say quietly into your ear. You didn't more or open your eyes, hoping that he'll go away and let you sleep. So much for that though.

"Babe, I'm bored. Can we do something?" He started poking your cheeks and you moved your face away from him and to the other side of the pillow. He started to smile and draped an arm over your waist.

"You know what'll happen if you don't wake up, babe," he said seductively into your ear. He kissed your neck and you felt his smile grow.

What a way to wake up in the morning, huh?

**Sam-**

Both you and Sam were laying in bed asleep, well, actually you were asleep and Sam was trying to get out of the bed without waking you up. he knows how grumpy you get if you're woken up without a good explanation.

He grabbed your wrist and placed it to the side of you. You groaned and turned the other way, he sighed in relief. He got out of the bed and stater walking to the doorway when you suddenly sat up in the bed. He turned his head slowly towards you and saw that you were rubbing your eyes like a child, he couldn't help but think that was adorable.

He walked to your side of the bed and sat down besides you. "Good morning Sleeping Beauty."

"Morning, Samsquach," you said back with a small smile. He gave you a grin and grabbed your hand.

"Chocolate pancakes?"

"Yes!"

**Cas-**

One word. Coffee.

Cas knows how much you like and so, he decided to try and make you some. He woke up earlier than usual and got everything out. He watched you make coffee more times than he could remember, so obviously it couldn't be that hard, right?

Well, he is your precious baby for many reasons, one of those is that he can't make coffee to save his life. So you woke up to smelling smoke, he caught the coffee maker on fire. How someone does that is beyond me.

**Gabriel-**

"WAKE UP, Y/N!"

You slap him a LOT.

**Lucifer-**

You and Luci started marathoning Doctor Who on Netflix about two night ago, and he really got into it. Like, really got into it.

So you decided to take a brake from marathoning and took a nap. Well, he doesn't want to watch it without because he wants someone to talk about it with. So he waited for you to finish sleeping for about 30 minutes.

He started shaking you awake and then he left and got you some Starbucks coffee. After you got the coffee you agree to finish watching season three.

**Crowley- **

He jumps on top of the bed and shakes you awake. Most of the time you wake up laughing and join in on the jumping, but other times...

You put your leg up and watch as he crashes on the floor with a thud. He leaves you after that.

**Adam-**

It was around 10:30 in the morning when you heard the most awful singing of your life, and worst of all, the voice was singing your favorite song! The horror!

You jump out of your bed and run down the stairs at Bobby's house only to find Adam singing at the top of his lungs wearing only his boxers and dancing around the living room.

Dean runs in after you and yells, "Yeah, Sammy! Get the Holy water, a chair and the book! Adam is possessed!"


	37. You Wear His Clothes

**Dean-**

You steal his leather jacket when you know that he's going to be gone for a fews days. He normally let's you keep it as along as he gets something in return, like, say, one of your hair ties or your bracelets.

**Sam- **

You steal one of his flannels. Yes, its cheesy and corny but you can't help but in love with how big and warm they are. It doesn't help that you are totally in love with his scent and those things always smell like him.

**Cas**-

You wanted to do something to spice up your relationship, so what do you do? You take the man's tie one night and wear ir before Mr. Hot Wings isn't an awkward virgin anymore.

**Gabriel-**

Everyone knows how much Gabe loves candy, so one day you decided to buy him some boxers with little hersey kisses all over them. He fell in love them by the way. One day you had to do laundry and all of your neans were dirty, so you grabbed those bixers and wore them all day. Up until Gabe found you digging theclothes out of the bottom of the washing machine with his boxers on you.

**Lucifer-**

Luci's vessel has an old army jacket that you just lo e to wear and cuddle in. He doesn't understand why, and you just think its comfortable. He isn't complaining though, its still a very sexy sight for him.

**Crowley-**

You love wearing Crowley's white shirt. You think they're comfortable, you don't have to wear a bra underneath them and he doesn't care if you eat food and stain the shirt. Hey, no bra and food? That's a good deal.

**Adam-**

You needed to wash some blood off of your favorite jeans one day, and it was also laundry day at the bunker so you had practically no pants. That was until you went into yours and Adam's room and took a pair of his workout shorts. While you were washing your pants, Adam snuck up behind you, kissed your neck and whispered in your ear, "Its about time you got in my pants. I've been getting yours for months now."


	38. New Character- Charlie

**How You Met-**

It was Comic Con, you were drunk... Just kidding! But it really was Comic Con.

You were in line to meet and greet THE Stan Lee, the creater of freaking Marvel! Best nerd trip ever!

Anyway, you were in line and Charlie was standing behind you and was trying to think of a way to talk to you. Eventually you got closer and closer to Stan Lee and Charlie just got more nervous about talking to you. When you were about the fifth person in line, Charlie finally spoke to you.

"Who's your favorite?" You heard her voice from behind you.

You turned arou d slightly and smiled brightly at her. "(Favorite hero)! Yours?"

And that how the conversation went. You met Stan Lee and then waited for Charlie to finish meeting him. Afterwards you two went and got coffee, exchanged numbers and met again the following weekend.

**Your Song (Oldies)-**

Kiss the Girl from the Little Mermaid Soundtrack

(I know its not really old, but the movie is over 15 years old and that's old for music) Who doesn't like the Little Mermaid? For your second date, Charlie took you to go see a live production of the movie and she kissed you the same time as Eric kissed Ariel.

**Your Song (Modern)-**

Angel by Theory of a Deadman

This is a song from ones of your favorite bands and you got Charlie hooked on them. Plus Charlie calls you her angel while you argue that you're not innocent enough to be one.

**What She Loves About You**

Your sassy and very protective. Dean and Sam wanted Charlie to hack into something again, she did it and then an angel showed up that then wanted to kill her. Let's just say that everybody then knew never to mess with you or Charlie. Plus you always have a comeback for everything.

**What You Love About Her-**

How much of a fangirl she is. You never have to worry about Charlie getting freaked out about you fangirling over anything because she'll fangirl with you.

**How You Two Sleep-**

Um, like people. There's only snuggling whenever one of you is awake. Spooning while your sleeping is just uncomfortable. Plus, you two don't need to touch each other 24/7.

**Nicknames-**

Yours for Her: Ginger, Fangirl and Hermone

Hers for You: Gorgeous, Angel and Babe

**Her Favorite Movie-**

Its a tie between Harry Potter and the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings and- actually, she just has multiple favorites.

**How You Annoy Her-**

When you say a book or movie reference wrong. You only do it on purpose because she is just so cute when she's angry.

**Where She Likes To Kiss You-**

Your mouth. She likes the taste of your lips, atbleastbthats what she says. She loves the chapstick and lipgloss you wear.

**How You Know She Loves You-**

She would literlly go to the ends of the earth for you and fight anything and everything for you. Even your mother who refuses to believe you two are a couple.

**First Kiss-**

Second date. Little Mermaid live production. Remember? Kiss The Girl? Yeah, she's romanitic like that!

**When She's Jealous (At a Bar)- **

You let her have her moment. Let her be the giant geek she is, let her throw up in the bathroom, leave her jacket in there, and then carry her out so she can get some rest back home and call to get the jacket tomorrow.

**When You're Jealous (At a Bar)- **

She thinks it's hot. Then again everything you do seems hot to her, so she doesn't complain in the slightest bit. When this happens, it's your turn to leave the jacket and get it the next morning. It's a great process.

**She Tells You About Her World-**

Considering how Charlie came into the world of Hunters, I don't think it's really her world. Well, now it is, but not at first.

You knew Charlie way before all this happened to her. You guys didn't date until after she was able to hunt on her own and she knew she could protect you.

Good thing, too. One night you were coming home from the local comic book store, and something grabbed you and pulled you into an alleyway. Once there, the person - thing - grabbed the back of your hair and slammed you head first into the brick wall in front of you.

You fell to the ground and could barely see what was happening. You did get a good look at the thing that attacked you. It was a vampire! Those creatures that you read about when you were a teenager and even now that your a grown woman, they existed! And one was standing right before your very eyes!

Too bad it wanted to kill you and drink all of your blood.

There goes you instant romance novel idea that could have been based off your actual life.

Anyways! You're about to get killed, so I should go back to that!

You were about to blackout from pain and loss of blood when you heard her. Yep, you knew it was Charlie because she made a Lord of the Rings reference right before she cut the head off the son of a bitch.

You couldn't get up and you could barely keep your eyes opened. Charlie rushed towards you and sat you up. She got her cellphone out and called a number. You heard a man's voice on the other side of the phone and decided that it couldn't have been an ambulance since Charlie just cut the head off and person.

She waited there, sitting next to you and letting you rest your bloody head on her shoulder. You could weakly speak and decided to ask her what the absolute hell was going on and why there was a vampire and how she went all Buffy the Vampire Slayer on it.

She didn't know how to answer your questions right then, but she did tell you that there was three men on their way over that knew everything and could explain it to you. They arrived, took you to the bunker (with Charlie along of course!), and explained everything to you.

It took a little bit for it to sink in, but you eventually understood what they were saying. After you got over the concussion and you couldn't blame it on anything else.

**When You're Ill-**

She would do exactly like what she did with her mom, she would read you the Hobbit. It always made you smile because it made her happy to be able to read it to another person she loves.

**When She's Upset-**

You go into her closet and put on her Harry Potter cloak and pretend to be Hermine. She loves it and it always makes her feel better instantly.

**When You're Upset-**

At first she just lets you cool off, but after about five minutes of being away from you, she starts serenading you. Badly, I might add. Very badly.

**Who She Bromances** **With-**

I think it's safe to say that she does this with both the Winchester brothers. She thinks of them as family, and you respect that.

**Her Name In Your Phone-**

Granger

**Your Name In Her Phone-**

Bug-a-Lug

**How You Turn Her On- **

Once again this all goes back to the dang Harry Potter cape. She loves loves loves loves LOVES roleplaying.

**First I Love You-**

You had just gotten off work and were making your way over to the park. Charlie was there LARPing with her friends like usual Saturday afternoons. You promised that you would be there for when the Great Battle happened. It was supposed to have started over ten minutes ago.

You would have been on time if your boss didn't make you clean up the entire office. That asshole.

But you made, and right before the ending! You were running to get over to the side of the park where the LARPing was happening. As you ran, you put on a cloak that Charlie had given you. She said that she couldn't have you walking around her kingdom dressed as a modern person.

You didn't want to argue with her since it was midnight and you had work the next morning. You agreed to wear a cloak, but nothing else. So, the next morning Charlie should you how to put it on.

You scrambling with the strings as you ran as fast as you could up the hill to see the Great Battle. As you came nearer to it, you saw Charlie being held by two men, one on each side of her holding her arms out. There was a third man inching closer to her with what looked like a small dagger.

You jumped to action and ran down the hill, slamming yourself into his side and taking the both of you to the ground. He let out a girlish scream and you heard his two friends holding Charlie sound shocked and surprised. You got up and fixed your cloak, then turned to the other two men.

"Wanna wind up like your friend there on the ground?" They shake their heads in silent disbelief. "Then let my girlfriend go."

They go of Charlie, got their friend and then left.

Charlie was looking you up and down. "Damn you look a hell of a lot better in that than I do,'' she said. She was laughing the whole thing off.

"What was going on?" You asked and hugged her.

"They wanted the kingdom, but thanks to you, it's still safe!" Charlie kissed you and held your hand up in the air. "Queen Y/N has saved us!" She cheered and it was soon joined in by other cheers of joy.

You looked around shocked. What was going on? The coronation of being a nerd queen?

Charlie pulled you closer to her and smiled at you. "My queen," she said softly.

"My queen," you said with a small smile on your face.

"I love you," she whispered as she inched closer to your face and kissed you again.

**How She Wakes You Up- **

You normally wake up first, but on the rare occasion that Charlie does wake up before you, you usually hear something on the TV in the living room. It's normally Charlie having one of her marathons. Which means she didn't actually go to sleep, she stayed up all night marathoning.

**You Wear Her Clothes-**

She normally gives you one of her jackets, especially whenever it's cold out. She doesn't want you to get sick. Plus she thinks it's one of the cutest things alive to see you in one of her jackets.


	39. New Character- Samandriel

p data-p-id="b180f9ce83efa32240d2cefbf3a9c3c1"strongHow You /strongstrongMet/strong-/p  
p data-p-id="43f910f79a36387fde9121c2f6511002"You were standing in line at a confidence store when Samandriel walked in. He looked around lost, like a puppy. You thought it was one of the most adorable things ever./p  
p data-p-id="e5faf898fe701073afa7795d91e5f325"He walked around for a little bit, just looking around. He looked like he really needed help, so you decided tag you were he best fit that and got out of the line. You made your way over to him with your drink and chips in your hands./p  
p data-p-id="ae0f511961577cab2c877decf3ba1d1b""So you need help?" You asked him. He was being down looking at some gum and candy on the bottom shelf in the middle isle./p  
p data-p-id="d805d54c0f0ffeb6fe62a3945422d3a8"He looked up at you with a smile. "That'd be great!" He moved his head up too fast and didn't back up from the shelf either, so his head hit some of the candy that was on the top shelf and knocked it down./p  
p data-p-id="ccef4eea6d0d318dc9163f2e2ce6203f"He rubbed his head and kept his gaze fixed on the candy that was now on the ground. You laughed a little bit at his cute actions and got down on the floor, placing your items on the floor next to you./p  
p data-p-id="3de9df2306836f7825e2eb099aad4415""Oh, sorry, this is my fault," he said and joined you on the floor. He started picking up the candy with you. He stood up first and put the candy up. You stood up and put the candy back to. He bent down again, which confused you, until he stood up again and handed you your items./p  
p data-p-id="e477871f4e9ee584861707be5cb316e6""Thank you," you said and smiled up at him./p  
p data-p-id="e88ed127716fca6fd4c482066038bdf1"He smiled at you and nodded, he looked down again and went back down to the floor. This time your eyes followed him and watched what he was doing./p  
p data-p-id="8b88fd72f78d6044ad68a470720771ba"Tying your shoes. This guy that you just met was tying your shoes! How cute could this guy get?/p  
p data-p-id="bb370b9e47760f1b25ba56312f3e7912"strongYour Song (Oldies)-/strong/p  
p data-p-id="c528997590a59ae14f122d28bee6908e"I Can Love You Like That by All 4 One/p  
p data-p-id="3f95591c8fe88b950915f5cb965ea82e"You love the song. It's beautiful and very meaningful. He loves it because you love it./p  
p data-p-id="cc5681e1b1a9c804e4bb1846a613d382"strongYour Song (Modern)/strongstrong-/strong/p  
p data-p-id="28f1cf74c9bcfc987f0adcbcca066d2d"I'm In Love With a Monster by Fifth Harmony/p  
p data-p-id="81acd129537034ef211cb19576f482b9"You like it because Fifth Harmony./p  
p data-p-id="c8707d3866e048206dc45fa907e95a16"He likes it because Hotel Transylvania 2./p  
p data-p-id="d47ffc4abb2913e399a29e3729b78b86"strongWhat He Loves About /strongstrongYou-/strong/p  
p data-p-id="8b70c5b6f45f2f269af6f0b1ca61cb30"Your confidence in judge of character. He loves how you never judge people until you know for a fact that that is how their character is. You don't judge off of appearances or rumors./p  
p data-p-id="dd85682fea63c75fa02778c73a7c6701"strongWhat You Love About /strongstrongHim-/strong/p  
p data-p-id="6593ac2fc87294a18d5b7927c28c172b"Innocent. That is the word that comes to mind every time you think of Samandriel. He's still so new to earth and doesn't know not to trust people right away or anything like that. You love how you feel when you protect his innocence./p  
p data-p-id="c6fc118368d86dafd5dc8ac82ae409d4"strongNicknames-/strong/p  
p data-p-id="a31be85b59f642660afd6696cc8f8c1f"His to You: Love, Angel, and Babygirl/p  
p data-p-id="1a47c50fda72f080adbbbeaa934e0761"Yours to Him: Angel Eyes, Sam, and Sammy Bear/p  
p data-p-id="c1dc827723ee5194865cf4db541f9cbf"strongHis Favorite /strongstrongMovie-/strong/p  
p data-p-id="6a67b8a58b1b6faf113caf15d9a70752"Finding Nemo. You two watched it on your second date because he's never seen you and you decided that he could not go on living his poor angel life so uneducated. Now every time your sad or crying he goes up to you says, "Just keep swimming, Babygirl."/p  
p data-p-id="5751a4612dae60a1fa223fc3a76eedda"strongHow You Annoy /strongstrongHim-/strong/p  
p data-p-id="e88614c24b1a767f4c9a12732781e4e8"You don't really annoy him. Sometimes he gets frustrated over how stubborn you are, but it never reaches the annoyed level./p  
p data-p-id="b3d07cfb2973a527d2f438f3ad6020c8"strongWhere He Likes to Kiss /strongstrongYou-/strong/p  
p data-p-id="b277a0c30c1631638a1a9d56d59f2050"For some unknown reason, he really loves kissing your jawline. I don't know why. You might want to ask him and get a solid answer./p  
p data-p-id="ae5d5d28ad89e7541b6ff54aa1f8388f"strongHow You Know He Loves /strongstrongYou-/strong/p  
p data-p-id="01d530aa993720ab25f405dc3abb1387"He knows that he's very dependent on you to show him the bad things in this world, and that you're a very independent person. He tries really hard to give you space, and he promised not to watch you sleep anymore after that first time when you woke up to go use the bathroom and saw his wide awake face staring right at you. You screamed, you punched, he got a black eye and fell off the bed./p  
p data-p-id="40e8b6bcc69a3d17aff7358e04b4343f"strongFirst /strongstrongKiss-/strong/p  
p data-p-id="32a7a1511ab06fbbcd514b7a7002602f"Second date, which means... FINDING NEMO! You two were cuddled up on the couch with popcorn between the two of you. You couldn't go watch the movie in a cinema since it was old, but that didn't stop you from getting him to watch it./p  
p data-p-id="b54a94bd639fa78cf584780708771ac5"You were on the part where Marvin and Dory were swimming through the jellyfish. You looked over at Samandriel and saw that he looked like he was about to scream at the TV and cry while throwing popcorn and have a tissue to his nose./p  
p data-p-id="8ae107325f0d16542d9842dce98fc25d"It was bad./p  
p data-p-id="e6b7e8aacce62c6a9d5554357789bc27"Anyways! You touched his shoulder lightly. He looked over at you like he was about to cry and you just couldn't let that happen. You grabbed a small handful of popcorn and threw it at him. He blinked a couple of times before his sad frown became a small smile./p  
p data-p-id="729912e006c2d778ff2c045bd8ffeaba"Long story short, you two got into a popcorn fight that was spread out across the entire living room. You were a giggling mess and Samandriel was laughing along with you. You both ran out of popcorn and met back at the couch. The sad part was over and it was now at the part where they were flying away from the seagulls./p  
p data-p-id="86f6ccacbf49684ff09ce1282d48c7f8"You were smiling at the stupid birds yelling mine when Samandriel leaned over towards you./p  
p data-p-id="0273906e247dbad11eed1ff83b5fb443""Mine," he whispered in your ear./p  
p data-p-id="23eaa7c8292dd2771be367a42748f7eb"You turned to look over at him with a shocked expression when his lips gently touched yours. You two pulled apart after a few seconds, smiles wider than ever./p  
p data-p-id="423ae303c92c0d3619ba017c6f586b65""Mine,'' you said back and rested your head on his shoulder as you both finished the movie./p  
p data-p-id="cac2d24a92c34bfdc6c454a61489ca95"strongWhen He Gets Jealous (At a Bar)- /strong/p  
p data-p-id="8350b1bca70151ad0e2336204d9e08ca"He doesn't go to them, but he did pick you up from one on your 23rd birthday. You were out with your friends and he punched a drunk in the face for touching your ass./p  
p data-p-id="52d01bfe745a9a723f9ab7fb4c11bb01"strongWhen You Get Jealous (At a Bar)- /strong/p  
p data-p-id="690cbfc5f04203c0df882419997a2bce"He doesn't do the bar scene. He doers this thing called Netflix and Avoid People. You really love doing that, too./p  
p data-p-id="08e11ecc37f8a53579564373384fd784"strongHe Tells You About His /strongstrongWorld-/strong/p  
p data-p-id="820fe2581d78a954c971f2dd309e6e22"An angel? Yeah, right. You weren't stupid./p  
p data-p-id="677d0ee4e15380b57d50c183b0735a51"This was your third month of dating Samandriel, and you just knew that there was something weird about him. But him thinking he was an angel was not what you were expecting./p  
p data-p-id="6d5163ab682626638baaffb9f78c0a1e"You invited Samandriel to move in with you since he was currently living a crappy hotel room a few blocks away from you. He declined a couple of times, but you eventually wore him down and won him over. He had just moved some clothes into your house when you sat down on the bed and watched him put them away in the closet./p  
p data-p-id="de907c075a3184335b9d468d32e71c65""Sam, are you hiding something from me?" You asked. You knew there was something wrong, but you didn't want to just assume something when it wasn't really true./p  
p data-p-id="28b6e66762a68dc1ed6767782b42918d"Samandriel turned around and looked surprised. "Did you figure it out? Wow, Castiel was right."/p  
p data-p-id="36613177cad4ee87f51621632233c839"It was your turn to give him a surprised look now. "What are you talking about? If I knew what was wrong, don't you think I would have talked to you before now? And I certainly wouldn't be asking you,'' you replied. "Who's Castiel?"/p  
p data-p-id="95a22f93c1ab3236630905cfd836ed94"He sighed and walked over to the bed. He got down on his knees in front of you and grabbed one of your hands in his. "Y/N, I'm an angel."/p  
p data-p-id="79989f2671e2687a89b9fcb82c91dac9"You would laugh if it wasn't for Samandriel's serious expression. You knew he was dead serious and you didn't understand. Angel? You knew he was as sweet as one, but still. A real live angel?/p  
p data-p-id="487af5c82a00066d0f72a326999100c5"You were about to say something about this, but there came another voice. One you didn't recognize./p  
p data-p-id="e15067abd22bc41bd8be84ad1e57470d""He's telling the truth, Y/N,'' the unfamiliar voice said. You followed the sound of it and saw a man in a large trenchcoat standing in the corner of the room behind you. "Samandriel, I need you."/p  
p data-p-id="c96b2dd6625ae231e9f0ffc633b411ef"You grabbed Samandriel and moved behind him. "Who the hell-"/p  
p data-p-id="539327a7e131425fe2c7ad60d66e1b71""That's Castiel. He's also an angel." Samandriel turned towards you and lifted your chin up towards him. "I'm telling the truth, Love. Believe me." You nodded your head in silence. He smiled and kissed your jawline. "I have to go help Castiel, but I'll be back soon. Maybe we could watch Grease when I get back?"/p  
p data-p-id="9925b600dfdb771882a096692391416e"strongWhen You're /strongstrongIll-/strong/p  
p data-p-id="f27341281978e68f9c94598650132e40"There's nothing he can really do. You would really love it if he used his angel mojo on you and got you better, but the one time he did do that, you some a nervous rash and he refuses to do it anymore./p  
p data-p-id="241ce40eb31787fff11f52de3fe952fb"strongWhen He's /strongstrongUpset-/strong/p  
p data-p-id="ff6d413a5b04d64bb57bac49742e7e08"You both lay down on the couch and you have him face the ceiling and your underneath him. You run your fingers through his hair and just listen to what he has to say. It makes him feel better, even if it's only slightly./p  
p data-p-id="d4a652f440fc4934711fd6ea383cfc0f"strongWhen You're /strongstrongUpset-/strong/p  
p data-p-id="4e882c890e353825c194cddd7e77c104"Since you're obsessed with movies, he puts on some of your favorites. If it's like Grease or High School Musical, he'll try and sing along to it and try to get you to smile./p  
p data-p-id="96e7a1f3157d108355d2680dc7686f5b"strongWho He /strongstrongBromances/strong strongWith-/strong/p  
p data-p-id="810a857d50e7ab3613571809ff86b081"Castiel. He always looked up to Cas and it helps that there's another angel on earth that knows almost nothing. They share stories about experiences and they talk about you. One time after they talked Samandriel brought you a giant teddy bear that was bigger than your whole body because Castiel said that women liked that kind of stuff./p  
p data-p-id="9bb225dafec92bfb8bd53ed50b82dfd6"strongHis Name In Your /strongstrongPhone-/strong/p  
p data-p-id="5c1e5b3b1ed3c89dba6d1d25dc2a6dc1"Angel Eyes/p  
p data-p-id="26e34205e507d99ed5e4fd037379aaaa"strongYour Name In His /strongstrongPhone-/strong/p  
p data-p-id="668cc6bd91d5af49ee5db0c398074989"Babygirl/p  
p data-p-id="017d254388f27240b059463bd3bd532e"strongHow You Turn Him On- /strong/p  
p data-p-id="6251c838f0084ab6a18374ed0aa56d0c"Really? The most adorable angel in heaven getting turned on? Get your minds out of the gutter people!/p  
p data-p-id="1ff3613731bc46441b6d68378f5e0d62"strongFirst I Love You-/strong/p  
p data-p-id="feec6dd1e2a3631d20b57212350b5d7d"It has been over a month that you and Samandriel had started dating. You two had what Dean called the "High School" relationship. He held your hand, walked you to where you needed to go and all that crap./p  
p data-p-id="aa3b74b7213c196a8b732e1f1aab8935"Well, you didn't want that kind of relationship because they rarely ever last./p  
p data-p-id="48f1b91d8e00fdf0047c31c97fc237f7"You went over to the bunker early from work one day in order to talk to Dean and Sam and see what they would do in your situation./p  
p data-p-id="90704a5397e6f9297c9c27159104c8c5"When you arrived there, you noticed that they were already talking to someone. Yeah, you guessed it, it was Samandriel./p  
p data-p-id="48b1b5c201644a073bc9584959052bea"You stood behind a wall and tried to not make yourself noticed. You wanted to know what they were talking about, but they were speaking pretty quietly. You got to the edge of the wall and heard them better./p  
p data-p-id="f378b8a83f58eb119f12e30f3eccc830""I don't know what to do guys. I think Y/N's getting bored of me,'' Samandriel told the two of them. Wow, maybe Dean was right and this is a high school relationship? Get bored of Samandriel? Heaven's most adorable angel? Yeah right./p  
p data-p-id="9b3465f554fb4a0677dbbef126294583""Dude, you just gotta spice things up a bit. Show Y/N that you can do things out of your comfort zone," Dean said first./p  
p data-p-id="5f7671452ad7d4b32ac17c335ebe9c72""You could also try just telling her what you feel towards her. Girls like that kind of stuff," Sam said and gave Dean a weird look./p  
p data-p-id="41772518074daf2f93fe01037d8e2ceb""Have you guys even had sex yet?" Dean asked bluntly./p  
p data-p-id="16e2a65745dcd2d99183ff53456d656d"Your cheeks heated up as you heard the question. You wanted to run away right then and there, were about to actually when Samandriel answered him./p  
p data-p-id="7fa86f0f34784351af7551e30ad24a67""No. I'm waiting for her, and she's waiting for me. I want everything to go perfectly. I want it to be amazing and magical. Plus, I'm an angel, remember? I'll feel comfortable having sex with her after we get married," he answered. "If that'll ever happen. I still have to tell her that I love her."/p  
p data-p-id="aae8e1052167215cb2823268fe94335b"You entered the room then, your cheeks still red. "I love you, too, Angel Eyes."/p  
p data-p-id="9a5b9d3605c107f7ed0d4b5633a6db53"strongHow He Wakes You Up- /strong/p  
p data-p-id="114bc6beecba47147f68713f6854504b"He normally makes you breakfast. The smell of bacon or pancakes usually wakes you right up, especially when he surprises you and brings it to you for breakfast in bed./p  
p data-p-id="4c0bd42bbe6f1c50db5c78458084208a"strongYou Wear His /strongstrongClothes-/strong/p  
p data-p-id="f5833b212c66a2a5760a70e6ac875980"You took his hat off one day at the park and started running around in it. He started chasing you and you two soon ran out of breathe and decided to lay down and look up at the clouds. You took the hat off and tried to give it back to him, but he shook his head and put it back on you./p  
p data-p-id="e3d076a9c17f815f70a3e12788c771e2""It looks way better on you, Love."/p 


	40. Cute Moment

**Dean-**

You tease Dean after every hunt. It could be late at night or early the next morning, he goes into your room and makes sure you're okay. Sometimes he stays there and holds you in his arms because the hunt was so terrible.

**Sam- **

One day, Sam woke up besides you and saw a strand of hair in your face. You looked so peaceful that he didn't want to wake you up, so he grabbed the strand and pushed it behind your ear. Your eyes fluttered open and you looked up at him with half-asleep eyes. "Go back to sleep, Beauty."

**Cas- **

You were walking around the bunker with the cast on your leg weighing you down. You looked over at the main room of the bunker and decided to in there and relax with the guys and help out if you could. Castiel walked up behind you and picked you up bridal style, carrying you into the main room and setting you down on a chair next to him.

**Gabe- **

"You know something?" Gabe asked you while you where in the middle of rolling cookie dough into small little balls and putting them on a sheet to bake. You turned your head and gave him a small smile. "When I first saw you, I never imagined that I would have such strong feelings for you." That turned your small smile into a huge smile.

**Luci- **

He wrote you a letter, but wouldn't let you read it when other demons are around. So you went back home early just so that you could read it. All it said was "I love you."

**Crowley- **

Well, Crowley is a demon and has absolutely no problem telling you his every want and desire. You were picked up from your house one day and brought over to his only to find him not there, but a note saying that everything in the house was at your disposal. Best present ever! After the whole day had ended, he came back to his house to see you watching Netflix, eating ice cream and dressed in sweats. He leaned over the couch and whispered, "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, Darling."

**Adam- **

You were staying the night in Adam's bedroom. It wasn't the first time you've done this, and definitely wouldn't be the last. You two were smacking each other with pillows and running around the room. You got up on the bed and Adam's pillow hit you dead in the face, causing you to fall back down on the bed. Adam got on the other side of you and started kissing you all over your face and kept saying that he was sorry.

**Charlie- **

"Hey, Y/N?" You looked up from the computer, in the middle of reading and updated fanfiction that you were very excited about. "Mind if I Slytherin to your pants?" You smiled and facepalmed.

**Samandriel- **

He was living in his own apartment at the time, and you loved going there because every time you did Samandriel always gave you one of your favorite candies or snacks. He kept them in a cupboard above his kitchen sink.


	41. Funny Moment

**Dean-**

You and Dean were on your second year anniversary. It was a great night, until you got captured by a demon and had to wait for Sam to come get the two of you. Dean looked over at you and smiled. "Maybe we should have gone to Hawaii," he said. You kicked him. Hard.

**Sam- **

In the middle of a Walking Dead marathon Sam thought it would be funny to dressed up like a zombie, with the help of Dean and Gabe, and scare you. He jumped out from behind the couch and you grabbed his hand and flipped over the couch and onto the coffee table in front of you. Don't interrupt the Walking Dead.

**Cas- **

You and Cas were laying in bed, holding hands and just talking to one another. You were smiling at him as he told you of the time he and Dean had a hamburger eating contest. Right before the end of the story, Dean came running into the room swinging his T-shirt around in the air with one hand, a beer in the other. Sam was standing behind him smiling. Dean yelled, "Get some!" and then he left. Just like that.

**Gabe- **

You walking around in your favorite shirt and jeans at Gabe's apartment. You didn't know why he had an apartment since he was an angel and didn't really even need one. Gabe came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist. "You look really cute right now."

You smiled and held his hands on your stomach. "Not as cute as Selena Gomez though. That girl is fire!"

**Luci- **

You had made cookies for Luci one night and gave them to him before you went to go take a shower. You grabbed your p.j.s, but had forgotten where the towels were. You came out of the shower to find Luci licking the plate where the cookies were at.

**Crowley- **

He was down in his basement doing what he does best, and you were in the living room with Netflix on the TV. The volume was on full blast and you didn't hear Crowley coming up the stairs to turn the TV off till he grabbed the remote. You stood up, grabbed it from him and you both started yelling about why the volume needed to stay the same or get turned down. The guy Crowley was torturing climbed up the steps quietly, but you two lost control of the remote and it flew across the room and hit the guy in the head, making him fall down the stairs.

**Adam- **

You poked Adam's cheek for the fourth time since the three hour car ride had happened. You two were joined by Sam and Dean in an adventure! That's what you called hunts anyway, not them cause they're boring. Adam grabbed your finger and told you to stop poking him. Sam turned around from the passenger seat of the Impala and looked Adam dead in the eye with a small grin on his face and said, "I thought you were the one that's suppose to be doing the poking."

**Charlie- **

It was another weird hunt. Charlie was needed with the guys and you refused to get left behind, so you got to come along. The minute you walked into the bunker and saw what the hunt was on, you knew Charlie was the one to crack everything. It was about a ghost using children superheroes to kill people. Sam was looking up things on the computer which you thought was weird, just ask Charlie for something about the superheroes. Kevin walked in and said, "So Spiderman is bad with Kryptonite?" Charlie whacked him over the head pretty hard.

**Samandriel- **

So it turns out that not only has Samandriel not seen Finding Nemo, but he hasn't seen the Lion King either. You were appalled about how little this boy had been educated. So you put the movie in and at the part where they were singing Hakuna Matata, you went to go get more popcorn. You heard Puma fart on the TV, but you didn't think you would smell it. You poked your head into the living room and saw Samandriel standing up and said, "I think I know how Puma feels now. Very relieving."


	42. Awkward Moment

Dean-  
It was dead silent in the bunker. You, Sam, Dean, and Kevin were sitting around the table in the main room researching for their current case. While sitting there, your throat started feeling weird and you scratched it. Well, the feeling didn't go away and you soon realized that you really needed to cough. You didn't want to since it was so quiet though. Long story short, you sat there quietly dying until Dean looked up at you and started laughing at you rather than asking what was wrong.

Sam-  
Sam and you were texting late at night. It was pretty great. Dean was driving and Sam got to do whatever he wanted since Cas was sitting up front and Sam was sitting in the back. You got a another message from Sam saying that Dean was making him go to the cheesecake factory so that he could participate in an eating contest. You laughed and typed your response and waited. And waited. And waited. You got fed up and looked at your phone, and... Yeah. The reason Sam wasn't responding was because you didn't send the message. Good job!

Cas-  
You barged into the bunker, swinging your arms around and yelling. Cas, Dean and Sam ran out towards you, worried that something was wrong. "Who the hell took my- and my phone's in my hand..." You said, yelling at first and then quietly stating that last part. Dean rolled his eyes and patted Cas on the shoulder.

Gabe-  
You were walking down the street with Gabe. He was ahead of you and you were trying to finish a long text to your sister. When you finally finished, you went to put your phone in your back pocket, and accidently touched Gabe's butt. You started blushing really bad and trying to move ahead of Gabe before he made things weird. Too late. He turned around and smiled, then winked, then placed his hand in your back pocket.

Luci-  
You and Luci were arguing about the conclusion to the Full Metal Alchemist series. You thought that Edward would find his way back to Alphonse and Winry, and he thought that Edward was stuck where he was and would die soon. You got fed up this stubborn mule of a man and slammed the door as you left. You started walking down the stairs from where you and Luci were staying and feeling around your pants pockets to try and find your car keys, but you realized that you would have to go back to the apartment to get them. You started walking back up the stairs to go get them, and Luci was standing with the door open, swinging your keys with his fingers.

Crowley-  
You were sitting in Crowley's house for the first time. You didn't know what to do since the house was so huge and looked so fancy. You just sat there with your legs crossed and hoped that no one would ask you any questions. You hated this. You were always awkward whenever you go to someone's house for the first time.

Adam-  
You were asleep in the living room of Bobby's house, and the all three of the Winchester brothers were staying there, too. It was late at night and you were waiting for the boys to get back from a case when you fell asleep. Well, the boys got there and around four in the morning. You didn't wake up when they opened the door, or when Dean tripped and fell on his face. You did wake up when you heard Adam's camera on his phone going off when he took a picture of you. You slapped it out of his hand and said, "Not today, Mulligan."

Charlie-  
You and Charlie weren't dating yet, but you were getting pretty close. Your friends knew her now since you introduced them to her, which probably wasn't your best move. Every time that you're near Charlie, your friends get these weird expressions on their faces. Yeah, you know the ones I'm talking about, the expressions that they know you like someone and they get those faces every time they see them. It's even creepier whenever your sitting next to her, and they just keep on leaning in and breathing on you both.

Samandriel-  
Since Samandriel has only been on Earth for a short while, you thought that educating him the finer things in life would be great. Finer things in life meaning tacos and burritos with salsa. You loved those two things with a burning passion, and he's never had any. This was your guys' fifth date, and it was hilarious. Since he's an angel he doesn't really have to eat, but you got him to eat a taco with a ton of salsa. You figured out really fast that he can't handle hot things since he started breathing like a retarded dragon right away.


	43. Dean One Shot Part Two

TIME TO FACE IT

Your POV

I woke up on the ground, my head pounding and my back hurting. I tried to move my arms from the front of my body towards my back in the hopes that they could help me get back up, but something scratchy was making my wrists itch and keeping them constricted.

I tried opening my eyes, but it was useless. I couldn't move my hands and I couldn't open my eyes. I was about nine seconds from flailing around and screaming.

My first reaction to being tied up like this is to scream and try to get free, but I know that that wouldn't solve anything. If anything, it would just make it worse. And I wasn't ready for this to get worse.

"Sir, what are we going to do about the girl? We can't keep her here." An unfamiliar voice said from a few feet away. She was whispering, trying to make sure that I didn't hear her. She probably thought I was knocked out, but you could never be too careful.

"It can't be helped. That man that was wondering about was probably looking for her, but Hagrid got to her first and brought her here. If he says that she's just an ordinary human then there's nothing we can do about it. We have to keep her here till she gets better."

Another voice. This one was much more soft and older sounding. Male. There was a male and a female are in the same room as me.

"But,Professor-" The woman began, but I think the man cut her off.

"There is nothing we can can't leave her out in the forest and the train won't be coming for two more days. She's too hurt to ride on Hagrid's motorcycle." I heard the scuffling of feet as they headed towards me. "Besides, this young lady won't hurt us."

My wrists started feeling looser as I felt the rope that was around them be taken away. I felt a hand rub my head in endearment.

"You can stop pretending to be asleep now, young lady," the old man's voice said quietly.

I slowly opened my eyes to see an elderly man with a long gray beard kneeling down besides me. To his left stood an elderly woman. They both looked exhausted, especially the woman. It also looked like she ready to fight at a moment's notice if i tried anything with the old man.

"What is your name?" The man asked and held out his hand for me.

I took it carefully, scared that if I held his hand too tightly that he might turn into ash."Y/N. Where am I?"

"You're here at Hogwarts, a school for gifted students," the elderly woman said as I was helped to my feet by the man. "You were out cold in the Dark Forest. What were you doing there?"

My head was spinning. Hogwarts? Dark Forest? Did I get transported into one of Charlie's weird dreams? This is definitely something that Charlie would dream up. "I don't know. I was home with my friends, helping them with their case work when I blacked out. I don't know how I got here."

My voice trailed off as I tried to recall what was going on. Sam was standing in front of me, trying to keep that guy Gabriel away from me. He never said why he wanted Gabriel nowhere near me, but it must have been for a good reason for Dean and Sam to go so overprotective as they did.

I grabbed my head as a wave of dizziness fell upon me. My knees gave out from underneath me. I stumbled a little bit and the elder man help to steady me.

"Was I alone?" I managed to asked.

"We don't entirely know. There was a man that was running around in the Dark Forest, but we couldn't catch. Didn't even see his face," the woman answered.

I was about to ask another question when the old man cut me off. "We need to get you to lay down. The infirmary would be good."

I didn't protest. I couldn't really. My mind was hazy and I felt so confused. I just needed to lay down.

Dean's POV

Man, this sucks. Gabriel is gonna get his ass kicked the minute I find that angel nome. One thing is for damn sure, I better find Y/N, and fast.  
That big guy took her somewhere. By the way he kept talking to himself and asking if she was okay, he didn't seem too bad. But that could easily be just an act.

I reached the edge of the Forest and looked out across the field and saw a large cottage not that far away from where I was standing. I walked closer to it and heard some talking.

"We need to get her to lay down. The infirmary would be good."

Old. Male. Sounds tired. I could probably take her easily. But it could also be dangerous.

I gotta lay low for now.

Hold on Y/N. I'm coming soon.


	44. When They Stole a Kiss

p data-p-id="52378b106682aff9de8a5e963b653212"strongDean-/strong/p  
p data-p-id="c49db28be7ab9fcf35e0ccf05e562a38"You were walking down the hallway of a hotel that you were staying at. Cas was rooming with you since you and Dean weren't dating yet and you were sick and tired of Sam's teasing when it came to the two of you./p  
p data-p-id="136220958e421ddf6845b95c10c904f9"You were checking your phone for the fourth time. You were expecting Dean to text you and ask you what you wanted to eat out and he'd bring it to you with a pie for the both you like always. This time though, he didn't text you, and you knew he was out of the hotel to get food and booze./p  
p data-p-id="2299c821c06cfd13a60b27b20b836986"You turned the corner and ran right smack into the guy that you were just texting to make sure that he was still okay. You dropped your phone, and he dropped the food that he was carrying. You looked up at him, down to your phone and the food, back at him, then the phone and food. Yeah, food won this time./p  
p data-p-id="0a526b5c5fb1590afc6d4bbe6dc36c59"You bent down and reached to grab the bag of food that Dean had dropped along with your phone. Dean thought the same thing and the two of you ended up butting heads together. You fell over on your butt, grabbing your head since Dean was a hard-head both physically and figuratively./p  
p data-p-id="d85505867b73f3fa1d9ef92414ab39f8""Sorry, Y/N, I didn't even notice that you were there," Dean said just loud enough for you to hear. He was slightly smirking/p  
p data-p-id="ee1d58a84dc4a0eb19e494a27e41c9dd"You looked up at him and smiled, stilled rubbing your head. "It's okay, Dean. I didn't see you either. I was about to text you about dinner."/p  
p data-p-id="bd29b26bc510a2817fce788f87f9a02f""Oh, I got it," he said. He was still talking quietly and you started wondering if there was something wrong or something followed him to the hotel. It was probably the second one because, you know, hunters./p  
p data-p-id="d0751775d7bba4da3aea2b191c7349fc"You grabbed the bag and your phone from the floor and Dean grabbed the under part of your arm and helped you up from the floor. "Your head okay?"/p  
p data-p-id="b69cd62698d40b2e52eaf7d1120a5b79""Yeah, it's good."/p  
p data-p-id="5bb11056e8eac842f77862825ce23479"He bent down and gently and pecked your lips while grabbing the bag full of food. "I think that'll make you feel better."/p  
p data-p-id="09e8267874842e090b103f2e5ab459f6"strongSam- /strong/p  
p data-p-id="5d61f3758624e79bcada543d02f38192"You shrugged your shoulders as Sam asked you what time to pick you up for your guys' date that night. You had a big smile on your face and it wouldn't come off./p  
p data-p-id="09563a5df6fc19eea6199bffb0c706dc"It had been about two months since your last date with Sam, and you were anxious to finally go out with him. Just him! Or so you really hoped would be the case./p  
p data-p-id="394d3da05754736e881e1868e2c7a82e"He smiled down at you and kissed your lips gently. "Eight, then. Be ready to go dancing." You nodded your head and watched as he walked away./p  
p data-p-id="0380b2bb9c66ee7d9edea5c46ced88dd"You sighed to yourself and leaned against the nearest wall. Cas poked his head around the corner. "Was that a good sigh or bad?"/p  
p data-p-id="a60aae64232f6c1233d74455fe218325""Good, definitely good." You smiled and turned your head to look Cas in the eyes. "He has no idea."/p  
p data-p-id="e350c17f066df8dedd9216f0a08fd883""Who has no idea?"/p  
p data-p-id="ffcefa844c189a44ed5f0ca3d4d62407""Sam. He has no idea that those "pointless little kisses" that he steals hold my heart and soul in them."/p  
p data-p-id="21b5b86d709781bfc417ae9652c5b78a"strongCas- /strong/p  
p data-p-id="f6eb240ee4b25ab7bfe916afda0092a7"You were laying down on the bed of yours and Cas' room. You were talking about how much you really want to visit the Eiffel tower in Paris some day and Cas was sitting next to you./p  
p data-p-id="c5639b0abf8b6c720bb0ed95b157b801"Cas moved down and laid down next to you, but propped his elbow up to give him leverage to be above you. You were still talking and you could see Cas leaning in more and more./p  
p data-p-id="82a75eed93b925557c9279e51397897d"It was just natural for him to kiss you quickly then, in the middle of a sentence. It was unplanned and unexpected from your part, but it was sweet and simple nonetheless. Most of all, it was Cas./p  
p data-p-id="52aa02abe23f7097baa69c4a145519c2"It was perfect./p  
p data-p-id="7bb6f97e7cf01e31983a372710e08c96"strongGabriel- /strong/p  
p data-p-id="5025f20b2cf0c509e4198f482e4e78a0"You were making some cookies for when Gabe comes home, hoping that he would like them. And then BAM! There's the pervert standing right there in the living room./p  
p data-p-id="1463e11b62eac2b2eb5b05535b48a3df"He's smiling all big and everything. So, something's wrong./p  
p data-p-id="e8831f68d2287db8b28406708c8b20c0"You out the last of the cookies on a sheet to cool down and walked over to him. "Everything okay?" You asked and wiped your hands on you shirt./p  
p data-p-id="802722a7e7158bfb0b20e5357d9434b6""Yeah, it's all good..." His voice faded off and that was never good. That always meant that he did something that he wasn't suppose to do./p  
p data-p-id="aa920e621a390ce7ea16c471afeed226"You raised an eyebrow at him and crossed your arms over your chest. "What did you do?"/p  
p data-p-id="676c5d515cd12cbed968035e7291af13""Nothing yet!" He laughed and ran towards you, kissing your cheek and then running away, but not before he grabbed all the cookies that you had made and started devouring all of them without giving you one!/p  
p data-p-id="d9f2c99c6353b48e01a4f5a1ed5437ff""Hell no, Gabriel!"/p  
p data-p-id="2eff304aa57fb297c4de4adb1134a7c1"strongLuci-/strong/p  
p data-p-id="838bea33cb22e501e27f3512bf1b43bc"You were getting ready as usual to go out with your boyfriend. Yeah, it's kind of weird dating Lucifer, but oh well. He's pretty cool./p  
p data-p-id="151b638a444a4a46fc5bd9120ade29f7"Finally, the last part of your hair was pinned up and you finished getting ready. You went over to your full body mirror and gave yourself a once over./p  
p data-p-id="a9456aaf529f0cc091ddc5c35b601e5a"Yeah, looks good to you!/p  
p data-p-id="5c99b5a59847e6e8c4fe12ff158086b9"You walked out of your room into the living room that Luci was supposed to be waiting in. But he wasn't./p  
p data-p-id="3958e2328648cd2dd34ac743618db026"You put your keys and phone down on the couch. You straightened up and looked around the room a little before feeling one arm wrap around your shoulders and another around your waist./p  
p data-p-id="818a80ff6ff13b0ec5409aa818ffb7e7"You smiled a little at the feel of the familiar arms around you. You placed your own hands on top of Luci's and turned your head a little so you could see part of his face./p  
p data-p-id="0d770b81aa1056e745d15a154b3efa41"He bent his head down to your shoulder and lightly kissed you there, lingering his lips on your skin./p  
p data-p-id="ecda8693f91302fc055645ab6437eb73"strongCrowley-/strong/p  
p data-p-id="798f2d79d1471ee0d9d26267318fad96"Italian food was the normal thing to do on Friday night dates. It became a routine, which Crowley loves./p  
p data-p-id="ea3e644ac9975ef08ca1e3be53964528"You two were talking about the latest things happening in both the demon and human world. It was pretty interesting./p  
p data-p-id="adf444d5cdba4f0ca13b6b49cf61138c"Italian cream soda was by far on of the best things ever! You were sipping on your third one when one of Crowley's henchmen walks over to your table. He bends down and whispers something in Crowley's ear./p  
p data-p-id="5adeaf1be0b433e66e2b716f63134d70"Crowley perks up and starts barking orders, making people stare at the two of you. He starts getting up from the table and slams down money on the table for the check and starts walking briskly away from you./p  
p data-p-id="ddfd0bbaabae30926fbae2e8c36cc15e"You cleared your throat and he turned back around and jogged over to you. He kissed your forehead gently./p  
p data-p-id="c0c8138276ed568212ab6dc4d3a95eea""Sorry, darling, business calls."/p  
p data-p-id="31d5b08b34a29e8aab75718fc97aa737"strongAdam-/strong/p  
p data-p-id="8519dfbf15a8b7d0e6fbd1549b11cb46"Adam was doing a great job at training. He was learning fast and he wasn't complaining about how hard it was. A whole lot./p  
p data-p-id="14237d0ac93228deacbd090794712213"You were helping Adam do a rope course that Dean made for Adam's training. It was a pain in the butt. Mainly because some of the ropes kept breaking./p  
p data-p-id="3d0e5b108364f697a88017f145b6ba13"Adam was close to ringing the bell that was at the end of the course when one of the ropes snapped and he started swinging around upside down./p  
p data-p-id="98fd56f2029dddaeed3d5fdd3522cc13"You were standing on the ground, trying to stop it before he fell. You finally were able to grab his shoulders and skid to a stop. He was lightly swaying in front of you, still upside down./p  
p data-p-id="0b30c710ac4c68391cf2abe54cfd9556"He looked at you with a smile and you were just relieved that he wasn't gonna die from Dean's rope course disaster. He gently kissed your lips and then pulled away, his smile even bigger./p  
p data-p-id="0341041277fb878ad12ea1285baf4e02""I got to be Spiderman just now. It was great!"/p  
p data-p-id="83b5c8102bb86bae0e3f9da0c61cab6d"strongCharlie- /strong/p  
p data-p-id="37b0e8a1c42789088326e0baded4d401"You were at a party celebrating Dean's birthday. You didn't really know the Winchesters, but Charlie begged you to go, so you did. The best thing about this entire party was probably the cake./p  
p data-p-id="840bdbc87c05933009dbdab8cb6424c5"There was also pie, but cake. Cake, dude. That's where it's at./p  
p data-p-id="eb4d46803897fb86bc18de4b71102e88"You were on your third piece of cake that night and you were actually enjoying yourself. Dean and Sam were pretty cool, and they hilarious. Though, Dean tried to hit on you and Charlie smacked the back of his head for that./p  
p data-p-id="4d2409e37f789dbaf36757854d69d5cd"You were looking around and smiled when you saw Charlie talking with Castiel. Half of the cake was on the plate that was currently in your hands, and the other half was currently in your mouth, getting chewed on./p  
p data-p-id="b92b16c96bd25b5835eb62604895efd1"Charlie looked over at you and smiled before crossing the room and practically jogging to you. You had no idea what was happening, but the cake in your mouth just didn't want to go down your throat./p  
p data-p-id="d1a1279715477ff69ca1c073033be15c"Finally, Charlie reached you. She grabbed your face and pulled you closer to herself before kissing your cake-full mouth. When she finished kissing you and pulled apart, you had no idea what to do so you started choking on the cake and trying to talk./p  
p data-p-id="130e4203d6a4eafd4fdad2e00f70fbd8"strongSamedriel-/strong/p  
p data-p-id="1a70d2d2a109028710b04437bcaf41e2"You guys were taking your weekly walk in the park. Angel Face really liked doing that for some reason beyond me. Nature is cool and all, but walking is gross./p  
p data-p-id="182062fa8f460273225769938e9ccd6b"Anyway, the two of you were for a little while, but hated PDA of any kind. Holding hands and hugging is totally fine, but if your practically having sex in the middle of the street or in a hallway, go home ya nasties!/p  
p data-p-id="70c3ed2ba84eb69d8c2eb78206d3d8ab"Anyways! As you guys were walking, you noticed the Winchester boys standing near your apartment, waiting for the two of you guys to get home./p  
p data-p-id="537882484dca21af732193e787c0fee2"You never really like kissing Samedriel in front of people, but it was kind of a tradition to kiss him every time you guys finished your walk around the park. And obviously you couldn't skip this tradition./p  
p data-p-id="b5131d4b7ecfc4b3bd1c320d2cb82a3a"He stopped and started to look around. You gave him a weird look and was about to ask him what was wrong until you felt him pulling on your arm and leading you into the bushes. You guys stopped right in front of them and he checked to make sure that the Winchesters, or anyone else, couldn't see you guys./p  
p data-p-id="fd497d2002c28eae3e00e4ed03c96df4"After that, he leaned down and gave you nice, sweet kiss. He left you there after smiling down at you and pecking your lips once more before walking out of your hiding area and going over to the Winchesters./p 


	45. Girl Problems

**Dean- **

Whenever you have your girl problems, he doesnt like to be around the whole time. Yeah, hell stay with you over the night and cuddle you, but he knows when you need your space. And ice cream. And booze.

**Sam-**

Sam just says that your sick every single time you have your period. No, Sam, this is not sickness; its a curse. Nonetheless, Sam is great to have around. Hell go and buy you food, get you books and movies, and best of all, a heated blanket or an icy-hot pack.

**Cas-**

He thought it was just a sickness that he could help cure you from. Yeah, you can face palm now. So you had to explain to him, just give you food and not to talk too much.

**Gabe-**

Unlike his brother Castiel, he knows what a period is! He's pretty good about it. He has a lot of candy, you get a lot of candy, sometimes he doesn't give it to you willingly. You always get the candy though.

**Luci-**

He doesn't really do anything. He acts normal around you, but he puts on some movies for you for when you're feeling emotional.

**Crowley-**

You get a satin silk bed, fluffy pillows, bottles upon bottles of wine, and gallons of ice cream. It pretty nice. Especially when you get to lay on it all week without having to do anything to get out of it besides using the bathroom.

**Adam-**

He knows what to do. Since he's lived with his mom for so long and it was just them two, he knows how to handle this in the right manner. He's pretty good at adjusting.

**Charlie-**

She's also a girl. She knows your pain.

**Samandriel-**

What do you think he knows about this? Nothing. You made him watch a YouTube video about it and it scarred him for life.


End file.
